


Quashing Expectations

by rarepairqueen



Series: The Heat Fic Series [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Tension, Closet Sex, Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, Knotting, M/M, Nekoma Chat Shenanigans, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: A stray remark in the Nekoma Group Chat lands Kenma in hot water. Stating that he has an alpha when he 'officially' doesn't causes a recent one-night stand to become relevant once again. It had been a one-off, it hadn't meant anything, or at least that's what they said at the time.Several weeks later and with Nationals on the horizon, Kenma has to figure out if this reallywasa one-off that was better forgotten or whether it was really the start of something new.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Heat Fic Series [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739218
Comments: 35
Kudos: 337





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me @ myself a few months ago: there's no over-arching storyline to this series of smut fics.  
> Me @ myself now: shit I better draw a timeline out cause this is getting more convoluted than the MCU.
> 
> Anyway, bet y'all weren't expecting this ;) This was actually quite hard to write. I had 4K words at one point and they all ended up in the bin because it just wasn't flowing y'know? So yeah, 10K in a completely different direction to my original intention, and I've discovered that I tend to write Kenma as a tiny bit of a masochist. Not entirely sure _how_ or _why_ but here we are.
> 
> Also Kageyama is VERY hard to write in this specific scenario and I'm legitimately terrified I've fucked it all up. but hey, I'm quite happy with how this all turned out.

**Quashing Expectations**

* * *

(A direct sequel to [The Knot Always Fits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262098) \- though not necessary to read beforehand)

The song that got me through writing this saga:[ All The Things She Said (Halflives cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x85tQeUquRU)

* * *

In hindsight, maybe Kenma shouldn't have announced to the entire group chat that he had an alpha. It wasn't that he _ha_ _dn't_ had one, it was more that it wasn't really an official thing. They weren't bonded like most mates were.

Being bonded wasn't the be-all and end-all, plenty of duos mated without it. But it was something that was expected of most people. Just like he was expected to find an older alpha, someone big, bulky and all-around imposing.

He was expected to bond with Kuroo. And Kenma never liked those kinds of expectations.

It wasn't that he didn't like Kuroo, but as an alpha? That shit was weird to him. The entire alignment thing was weird to begin with, having sex with his childhood friend was taking it up too many notches.

So when a younger, more nervous alpha made himself known to Kenma that summer, things got interesting. Like a game where everything is on the line, where the winners stay on the court and the losers leave with no chance of redemption. His interest was piqued.

Of course _approaching_ said alpha was more daunting than any boss fight in a video game ever felt. He wasn't known as a tyrannical king for no reason. That being said, since joining Karasuno there had been a slow shift in Kageyama’s behaviour.

A shift that Kenma got to witness up close during the summer training camp.

Watching the opposition was second nature to him, but watching the opposition's _setter_ , that was more intense. Usually he could pick up on the strong scents of alphas like Akaashi and Suga, proud, defiant, _protective_. These were common feelings he got from such figures.

Kageyama was different. Kageyama was subtle. He was unassuming, his reputation alone made people fear him - or scorn him, both had the same effect really - and so many wrote him off. But all it took was a glance. A glance after Kenma pulled a trick from his sleeve and performed a setter dump. His eyes met Kageyama's, and that was all it took to spark the fuse that led to a powder keg.

He would tell this story to Kuroo later that afternoon and Kuroo would raise an eyebrow. Kuroo hadn't noticed Kageyama's presence, in the alpha sense, but he had noticed others. That was a story in itself, of how the captain of the volleyball team nearly caused a turf war with Karasuno over one omega. Kenma wasn't even there but he knew the details.

No Kenma had been elsewhere whilst _that_ powder keg exploded.

He had snuck away from any extra practice that his seniors tried to shepherd him into. He pretended to just be lazy but in reality, he was looking for Kageyama. Kageyama was the type who wanted to befriend other setters to get tips on setting. Of course he barely actually _asked_ , he just buzzed around a little until someone like Akaashi took pity on him.

He found Kageyama in the gym, it was empty, everyone else either showering or relaxing in their respective 'dorms'. Or in the third gym trying to start unnecessary drama. He stood in the doorway watching Kageyama setting to an imaginary spiker.

He was fast. The ball was a blur as it screamed through the air and smacked the floor. His form was graceful, not necessarily as graceful as others, but in his own way. Kenma could see why Hinata was so obsessed with him.

There was a pause in the tossing. Kageyama looked up at him. Deep blue eyes gave nothing away as Kenma shoved his hands in his pockets. Not a word was uttered at first, neither party looking to ask or explain their presence. Kageyama spun the ball in his hands. Kenma watched as he threw it straight up before smacking it over the net in a terrifying dump.

He was intense. In both volleyball and attitude. He was an alpha through and through, just not in the way most expected him to be.

"You here to watch or practice?" Kageyama asked, surprisingly eloquent.

Kenma shrugged. "Depends."

He made no attempt to hide his alignment. Even an oblivious person like Kageyama would be able to tell.

"On what?"

Kenma tilted his head slightly, bearing his neck - more to the point the lack of any mark. This would be the part in an RPG where he'd quick-save before walking into the boss lair. Except this wasn't an RPG. This was real. Very real.

"How rebellious you're feeling."

That caught Kageyama’s interest, at least from what Kenma could see in his slight smirk. He was terrifying when he smirked. Terrifying yet he found it just that much more tempting to play with the fire that was Kageyama. It was exciting.

"What do you have in mind?" Kageyama picked up another volleyball, spinning it in his hands. Kenma wondered how callused his fingers were.

He shrugged again. "What does an alpha like you feel like doing?"

He had chosen his words carefully. First, they showed that Kageyama couldn't hide behind his reputation. Second, they implied Kenma was interested. Third, it put the ball in his court. What happened next depended on how the other felt.

Kageyama snorted, letting out a short exhale before taking a run up. The serve was beautiful. The ball smacked the back wall, nowhere near the touchline. That had been raw power. He glanced over his shoulder at Kenma, hair covering his eyes ever-so-slightly.

"Why?" He asked. "There are other alphas."

"I don't want 'other' alphas." Kenma took a step into the gym. "They're insufferable."

"So what makes me different?" Kageyama had abandoned his practice and was staring Kenma down.

The spark was catching the fuse. Kenma felt a buzz in his veins as he held Kageyama's gaze. The cool evening air was wafting through the open door but inside it felt like the locker room showers. Whether Kageyama was meaning to or not, he was rising to the challenge and it was making the air thick with tension.

Kenma chewed his bottom lip for a moment.

"People don't expect me to want someone like you. A rival. An opponent. An opposite. You're a fiery force to be reckoned with. I'm a cold draft swirling overhead."

Kageyama clenched his jaw. "So?"

"Aren't you all about quashing expectations?"

"And what's in it for you?" Kageyama wasn't just rolling over, Kenma respected that. He was starting to act like his alignment. "You're an omega from a rival team, I'd be crucified if anyone found out."

Kenma shrugged. "Then no-one will find out."

In reality, Kenma didn't need or want anyone to know about this. This wasn't just about subverting expectations. This was about proving something to himself, that he didn't need Kuroo to set up his life for him, that he was capable of orchestrating his own journey.

He had a feeling Kageyama would understand such a sentiment, if he ever fully explained.

"You mean this is a one-off?"

"If that's how you want it, yes." Kenma nodded. "No bonding. No commitment."

Kageyama considered it for a few moments, gaze flickering up and down Kenma's body. Suspicion was still clear in his demeanour but he slowly nodded.

"Fine. Where then?"

Kenma allowed himself to smile slightly. That was fairly easy. "I know a place."

That place was _far_ away from the third gym. He took Kageyama to the emptier part of the school building. They were still close enough to the rest of the teams but far enough to not be caught. All that separated them from the others was a long hallway of empty classrooms.

"The volleyball team's secondary storeroom." He stated as he slid the door open. The room was kept neat; boxes of old banners and uniforms were stacks upon metal shelving, tables were shoved to the side of the room. Moonlight cast the room in a silvery glow, catching the old posters on the walls from training camps gone by.

The door was closed quietly. Now in an enclosed space, Kenma could feel the heat radiating off both of them more clearly. The buzz in his veins was more obvious as he turned to look Kageyama in the eye. Up close, he could see Kageyama's expression more clearly; he seemed indifferent going by the neutral frown he always wore but it was all in the eyes. Deep blue regarded him, something new was pooling in their depths.

And it made Kenma's body react in ways he hadn't experienced before.

"So, here we are."

There was a small nod, Kageyama's gaze flickered around the room briefly, acquainting himself with their surroundings before moving. If Kageyama wasn't sure what to do, he didn't show it. He closed the gap between them quickly, hand coming up to grab Kenma's shirt.

Lips crashed against his as Kageyama pulled him closer. It was a healthy mix of inexperience and enthusiasm. It was obvious Kageyama hadn't done anything like this before but his bullish attitude was powering through the nerves. Kenma brought his hands up to grab Kageyama’s shoulders, pulling himself flush against the alpha.

His hands slipped down to Kageyama's upper arm, squeezing slightly. The other didn't strike him as overly strong, he didn't bulk out like Bokuto in the slightest, but he could feel the rigid muscle flexing under his grasp.

Kageyama broke away from the sloppy kiss, letting out a small growl as he regarded Kenma with lidded eyes. There was a pause as neither said anything. Kenma's hands slipped further south leaving Kageyama's arms entirely and gripping his waist. biting his lip, he leaned closer.

"Don't hold back on my account." He breathed. "We both know you're intense."

Kageyama swallowed. "I've never..." he uttered. "You're the first."

Kenma had figured as such. It made sense why Kageyama had slipped under everyone's radar after all. There was a certain rush that came from hearing it though, from knowing that he was the first to have Kageyama like this.

"Does anyone even know?"

"No."

"Not even your illustrious pack leader?"

There was blush creeping over Kageyama's cheeks as he shook his head. "No-one, except you."

The hand in Kenma's shirt relaxed, fingers splaying on his chest. His touches were more affectionate as his hands mirrored Kenma's, gripping the other's waist. He tilted his head and caught Kenma's lips in another forceful kiss, tongue pressing into Kenma's mouth and pulling a whimper from the other.

Kenma felt weak at the knees as Kageyama kept hold of him. Though his scent was subtle, it was crowding his senses. His pulse was in his ears as Kageyama broke away from his lips and pressed open-mouthed kisses to his neck. A small whimper left him as hands moved to cup his ass.

"Tobio." Kenma's voice was barely above a whisper. "I have a confession."

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. "You haven't either?"

Kenma nodded. "I hate most alphas. I hate their entitled attitudes. You're different." He smiled slightly. "And I like that."

Rather than reply with words, Kageyama smirked slightly. That terrifying smirk that stirred something deep inside Kenma's being. He kissed Kenma's neck again, teeth grazing sensitive skin and making the other whimper. There were a few moments where Kenma felt lightheaded. It was getting harder to keep a straight train of thought as Kageyama murmured something in his ear about getting on the floor.

It wasn't a very comfortable floor, but the alternative was the table and Kenma knew they weren't exactly smooth either. Kageyama caged him against the floor, the moonlight catching his eyes. His chest was heaving as Kageyama hovered above him, forearms pressed either side of Kenma's head.

There was a pause as they regarded each other silently. Kageyama leaned down, kissing him again as he slowly positioned himself between Kenma's legs. A breathless moan passed between them as Kenma felt the other’s cock press against him. The situation felt a lot more real in that moment.

"Shit." Kageyama cussed.

Kenma rocked his hips slightly, enjoying the unsteady breaths from the other in response. "As I said, don't hold back on my account."

There was a faint growl as Kenma's legs wrapped around Kageyama's waist. Friction granted by their clothes was enough to already have Kageyama on edge. Kenma let his eyes slip shut as he thought about how that same cock would feel inside him.

"Okay, okay." Kageyama whispered, more to himself than Kenma. His hands were trailing down Kenma's chest, thumbs hooking under the waistband of his sweatpants. Kenma put up no resistance to Kageyama's hasty stripping of their lower halves. The silvery light of the moon gave them enough to see what they needed.

He bit his bottom lip as Kageyama was already dipping fingers between his legs. He wasn't in heat so there wasn't a huge amount of slick, but arousal had a similar effect. Kageyama seemed intrigued by it all, but not enough to ask questions. As the first fingertip edged into him, Kenma's body shuddered.

He hadn't imagined how quickly he'd get lost in the sensation. Kageyama's dark eyes watched him, moonlight bathing half his face in soft light. The jaw set in concentration, furrowed brow framed by dark hair. Kenma let out a soft moan as a second fingertip slipped in. Without extra lube, it felt raw and borderline uncomfortable.

But he found himself enjoying that aspect.

"Tobio..." he breathed, rocking his hips. The buzz in his veins had been spreading, heat had started coiling in the pit of his stomach. Lips closing around his cock surprised him, he slammed his hand over his mouth as he whimpered loudly.

Kageyama smirked around him, spit running down his chin already as he lapped at Kenma's cock. Fingers were still moving within him, shallow thrusts that weren't pressing too deep, yet the slick sounds were enough to think they were. Kenma's face was burning with both embarrassment and arousal as Kageyama's tongue teased him.

"Wait, wait no wait--" he keened as Kageyama pressed a third finger in. It was already edging him, the pressure inside and the lips around his cock were pulling him too close to the edge already.

With a small hum, Kageyama pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his free hand. He stayed where he was though, pressing lips to Kenma's inner thigh, grazing teeth against tender skin. For an alpha who hadn't done this before, Kageyama was already leagues better at this than Kenma had assumed.

Maybe he had fallen into the same trap as everyone else; assuming anything about Kageyama seemed to be a dangerous thing.

The fingers within him retreated with an obscene noise. He felt slick trickle out of him before something wider and warmer than a finger began to rub against him. He met Kageyama's gaze. there was a softness to his expression, a nervous chewing on his bottom lip as he lined himself up.

"Ready?"

Kenma was still teetering too close to the edge to really comprehend the question. His pulse was thundering in his ears, the heat in his groin about to snap any moment now. A hand reached up and found his, fingers linking together with his.

"Kenma."

"Yes." He replied quietly, squeezing the hand locked with his. It wasn't going to be a smooth penetration, it was probably going to leave him sore. He was probably going to regret not planning this properly but to hell with it.

He was ready to be devoured by the intense nature of the alpha with him. He wanted to be swallowed whole, to quash expectations and clash with this rival in the most intimate way.

"Fucking ruin me Tobio."

There was a quirk of Kageyama's eyebrow before he nodded. A low growl rumbled from his throat. Kenma's assumption had been right, it was raw. He brought his free hand over his mouth again as he cried out a little. Kageyama cussed under his breath, squeezing Kenma's hand as he stilled.

"Don't stop." Kenma whimpered, his hand muffling his plea slightly but Kageyama nodded.

He pulled out slightly before pressing in again. The slick made it a little easier than going completely dry, he bit his lip harder as he concentrated on trying to make it smoother. After a few agonising thrusts, Kenma's body started relaxing further. He still kept his hand over his mouth, muffling his moans with each deeper thrust.

Kageyama let go of his hand, bringing both his hands to grip Kenma's thighs, pulling him closer, canting his hips to change the angle. The ripples of pleasure were washing over Kenma's senses. His nerves were fraying as the host of new sensations overwhelmed him. This was more than he ever thought sex could be.

And it wasn't even heat sex.

His eyes had slipped shut as he lost himself in the deep thrusts pushing his body to the edge. The heat in his groin was building as Kageyama drove into him with force to rival his serves. He clenched around the other, catching Kageyama off guard. He lost his grip on one of Kenma's thighs, letting it drop and inadvertently changing the angle of his thrust.

Kenma came with a muffled cry. The sweet spot he didn't realise existed triggered the rush of pleasure, the coiling heat snapping abruptly. There was too much, it was all too much. His mind felt foggy, his eyes were cracked open but staring at nothing.

The thrusts slowed but didn't stop. Kageyama leaned over him, breathing heavily in his ear. "Fuck that felt good."

Kenma weakly whimpered. He nodded in agreement. "Don't stop. Keep going."

Kageyama wasn’t planning to. He had a taste of what it felt like, he wanted more. With Kenma's permission, he picked up his rough pace. The over-stimulation was clouding Kenma's senses. Everything was fading a little, pleasure washing over him a little more every time Kageyama struck his sweet spot. He wanted to keep going, to stay awake but his body had already surrendered.

"Tobio, don't stop." He pleaded, contrary to his exhaustion.

There was a grunt as Kageyama drove deeper again. There was another snap of the coiling heat within Kenma. A more intense wave swept over him. There was a breathless moan as his eyes slipped shut again. He passed out.

He remembered waking up in the same room. Moonlight was bathing more of the room in its silvery light. It was late. He felt sticky, sore, cold. He lifted his head, clocking Kageyama's presence immediately. The other was dressed fully, sitting crossed legged next to him, watching him.

A heavy sigh left Kageyama as their gazes met.

"You scared me." He murmured, reaching out and patting Kenma's head.

"What do you mean?"

Kageyama snorted. "You passed out mid-fuck." He stated ever so eloquently. "I thought I'd...broken you."

Kenma laughed weakly. "No, no..." he moved to sit up and regretted it, his lower back ached like hell. Taking stock of his situation, he realised why he felt so sticky. "Did you pull out?"

Kageyama's eyes were wide, almost mortified. "Well _yeah_." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't gonna do that to you whilst you were..." he cut himself off with a grunt. "Besides, this isn't, we're not like _that_."

Kenma nodded. He was right when he said Kageyama was different. Some alphas wouldn't have cared. They fuck, they use, they leave the omega to pick up the pieces. He smiled slightly, despite the fact he _really_ needed a shower.

"What time is it"?

Kageyama shrugged as he took his phone out of his jacket pocket. "Nearly midnight."

That made sense, still this prompted a new problem. "Anyone come looking for us?"

"Probably. I heard Daichi and Kiyoko doing rounds earlier. No-one came in here though."

There was going to be no amount of scolding from both teams when they eventually returned to their respective dorms. Still, Kenma wasn't going back like this.

"Wanna sneak a shower in?"

Kageyama nodded, immediately getting to his feet. He helped Kenma off the floor and kept his distance as they made their way through the silent halls of the school. Kenma was already thinking of excuses for their absence as he quickly showered. He figured it wouldn't be hard to explain away that both him and Kageyama had been talking about volleyball and got talking. Nekoma would buy it at least, Karasuno might not.

Karasuno wasn't his problem.

Kageyama waited outside the showers, trying to avoid Kenma's gaze as he returned. When Kenma met his gaze, he saw the usual nervous energy that Kageyama carried with him. But there was also the undertone, the darkness in the depths of the blue.

"So. This was a one-off." Kageyama stated. "Right?"

Kenma nodded. "No-one else will know."

"I mean, it was....f-fun." Kageyama's cheeks were turning red as he averted his gaze again. "But yeah. It wouldn't work. Not with our teams."

"Agreed. Too much on the line, too many factors."

It felt like a stiff conversation, but really it was freeing in a way. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Kageyama gave him a curt nod and pushed himself off the wall, shoving hands in his pockets as he stalked back towards the main building.

Kenma watched him go. It had been a weird evening, that was for sure, but regret was not something he was feeling. His first night with an alpha had been as unconventional as he anticipated. But that's all it had been; one night.

* * *

But then he had to let it slip.

The first time it had been to Kuroo. Because Kuroo was his best friend and he couldn't keep secrets from Kuroo. He hadn't intended to tell Kuroo, but apparently the other could 'sense' it. It had taken him two days of nagging, joking, and outright trickery to try and get Kenma to spill the details to him. He even enlisted Bokuto on one occasion to 'give him an omega talk'.

Bokuto had straight up told Kenma Kuroo was _really_ interested in his ideal alpha.

So Kenma begrudgingly told Kuroo. And at first, Kuroo was gobsmacked that not only had Kenma 'been deflowered' but it was by a younger, rival setter. Then again, Kuroo couldn't say much, he was caught with Tsukishima.

"It was a one-off?"

"Yes." Kenma uttered, ignoring the odd feeling in his stomach. "It meant nothing between us."

Kuroo had been understanding, maybe it was because he knew Kenma found it hard to make friends, and that Kenma hated the alignment stuff. He seemed to decide that if Kenma was brushing it off, so would he. It stayed between them, and it was never mentioned.

Until that fateful day in the Nekoma group chat of course.

**TheActualAce:** _WAit a minUte. ఠ_ఠ Since when were you getting dicked down?_

**CobraKai:** _I...have to admit I didn't know about this?_

**ShibaInu:** _Kenma? Are you...when did? (_ _ﾟ_ _ω_ _ﾟ_ _;)_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Not relevant! Yaku, you little shit answer me!"_

He hadn't really anticipated Yamamoto of all people would be that observant. After all, the talk of the chat that night had been Yaku and Lev. He tried to parry the questions, dropping witty remarks in replies. And then he made it worse by saying he'd set his alpha on them.

It was like pouring gasoline on a bonfire.

So now he was fucked.

Yamamoto wasn't an asshole, but even if he dropped it, the entire team would now be curious. they'd want to know. And he loved his team, he really did, but this wasn't something he wanted them to be invested in.

"So, now what?" Kuroo asked as Kenma huffed. They had been hanging out playing video games when Yaku made everything explode into lunacy as was normal for the Nekoma group chat.

"I dunno. I ignore them?"

"you sure that'll work?"

Kenma shrugged. "You and I both know there isn't an alpha to speak of."

"I mean," Kuroo gave him a pointed look, "there _is_ , just not...officially."

"He and I agreed it wouldn't work." Kenma stiffly replied. "So no."

Kuroo gave him a sad smile. "At the time, sure." He moved to sit closer to Kenma, nudging his shoulder in a playful manner. "But what about now?"

"It was a one-off."

"So you keep telling me." Kuroo nudged him again. "So why did you mention it? We haven't spoken about it at all. So why bring it up?"

"Shut up."

"You've been thinking about it, haven't you?"

Kenma didn't like this conversation. What he thought about in his own time was his business. Maybe he had been thinking about it recently with all the developments around them. Maybe he had been wondering what it would be like to be with someone. Maybe he was thinking specifically about Kageyama.

Kenma tried to glare at him but Kuroo seemed unaffected. "No."

"Kenma..." Kuroo wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Usually Kenma hated hugs, but he didn't flinch this time. He sighed heavily. "Kenma, I know you never bonded with him, but it still meant _something_. And no-one will blame you for that. It happens to all of us."

"But he--"

"He might be feeling the same." Kuroo cut in. "Because, whether he realises it or not, that night wasn't _just_ and alpha and omega thing was it? He stuck around after you passed out. He took care of you the best he could. He didn't just abandon you like some jerks would've."

"He was scared." Kenma huffed.

"And despite that, he stuck by our side." Kuroo stated. "Just, don't be in a hurry to write it off."

Kenma pouted, shrugging Kuroo's arm off his shoulders. "I'm going for a run."

Kuroo quirked an eyebrow. Kenma going for a run was a rarity. "Alright."

Going for a run wasn't Kenma's preferred activity, he actively hated it really. But he needed to get away from Kuroo's logical thinking. If he was focused on breathing properly, he didn't have to think about this situation he put himself in. At least, that's what he told himself as he left his house and took off at a light jog.

He hated that Kuroo was right more often than he was wrong.

He hated that he had been thinking about that night.

He hated that the idea of going up against Karasuno at nationals both excited him and terrified him. He promised Hinata that there'd be no holding back if they met in a match like that, but there was this unknown factor of Kageyama.

Would he be able to set properly? Would he _want_ Karasuno to fail? What even were any of these feelings? They had hit out of nowhere by all accounts, just a rogue thought here, a wet dream there and now he was seriously thinking about it?

He stopped at a street corner, panting as his heart thudded in his chest. He dug his phone out and started a new message.

**To: Tobio:** _I need to talk to you._

He wanted to prove Kuroo wrong, that Kageyama only saw it as a one-off. He needed to be shut down so he could focus once and for all on volleyball.

Within a few minutes his phone started ringing. He felt his throat go dry. He thought Kageyama would at least text _back_ first.

"Hello?"

" _Hey. What's up_?" Kageyama sounded far too calm.

He leaned back against a streetlight. "I fucked up slightly."

There was a pause, an intake of breath. " _Okay. How?_ "

"Nekoma knows I have...had an alpha. And they wanna know who." He curtly replied. Just be blunt. Just get it out and deal with the feelings afterwards.

Another pause. " _That all?_ "

"...yes."

" _And so what did you need to talk to me about?_ "

He swallowed. This sounded stupid now he was about to ask it. Of course it was just a one-off. Kageyama wouldn't care about anything other than volleyball and _maybe_ Karasuno by extension.

But hearing it would set it in stone.

"What we...did." He uttered, ducking his head down and staring at his feet. "It was a one-time thing. Right?"

There was a startled noise. Kenma kicked a rock on the sidewalk as he waited for the reply. The 'yes, of course it was'.

" _I mean, yeah? but--I mean--_ " There was a frustrated sigh. " _You...we said it didn't mean anything._ "

Kenma inhaled sharply. He wasn't sure what possessed him to start agreeing with Kuroo, but the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"A-At the time yeah, but I-I've been...thinking about it."

" _Thinking about it_ " Kageyama repeated back to him. " _Lif--like how?_ "

"Like maybe, if you, if we..." He rubbed his face with his free hand, pinching the bridge of his nose. What was he doing? Why was he putting himself through this torture? "Have you thought about it at all?"

" _Have I? Uh, uhm--k-kinda? Maybe?_ " He could hear the confusion in Kageyama's tone. Like someone was trying to explain advanced calculus to him. Kenma snorted a little at the stray thought.

He couldn't keep dancing around the subject. Kageyama seemed just as confused about it as he did. It wasn't _meant_ to mean anything, but if they had both been thinking about it since, _that_ had to mean something, right?

"Come to Tokyo." He blurted out. "This weekend. Come and...we can talk about it."

This is where Kageyama could say no. This is where he could turn Kenma down and put the nail in the coffin. It would be over. It would be firmly behind them and he could go back to focusing on what mattered.

" _Y-Yeah. Yeah okay. I...I'll get the 10am train on Saturday._ "

That was not what was supposed to happen. He inhaled sharply as he scrambled for a response that wouldn’t sound forced.

"You can stay at my house. No-one else will know...apart from maybe Kuroo."

There was a small huff of laughter. " _Ah, sure, yes._ "

There was an awkward pause, Kenma sucked in another unsteady breath. "See you then."

" _Yeah. See you then._ "

The call went dead. He remained on the street corner for a few moments wondering what the actual fuck he had just done. He supposed that dealing with it upfront would be better in the long run? Heck he wasn’t even sure anymore.

Returning home, Kuroo gave him a curious glance. He told him what he needed to know; that Kageyama was going to visit to talk it out. Kuroo nodded, understanding there was probably more to it but choosing not to ask. The rest of the evening was a lot calmer, they ate between playing games and talking about what practice drills they'd be doing the next day.

He had to admit, he felt a little less wound up, even when the group chat whirled into life.

**DemonSenpai:** _Alright, so weekend study session at Kai's, who's in?_

**TheRussianAce:** _ヾ_ _(_ _＾_ _∇_ _＾_ _)_

**ShibaInu:** _(≧∀≦_ _ゞ_

**TheActualAce:** _I gotta drop my sister off at her friend's house, but yeah should be good with me (^^)_ _ｂ_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _I'll be there (◕ω◕✿)_

**DemonSenpai:** _Kenma? You gonna have to be dragged along?_

Kenma snorted, noting Kuroo's curious glance.

**PuddingHead:** _I have plans._

**DemonSenpai:** _Sure thing._

**TheRussianAce:** _Ooooh plans? Anything fun? (_ _人_ _◕ω◕)_

**PuddingHead:** _A friend is visiting._

**ShibaInu:** _Hinata?!_

**PuddingHead:** _No. Someone else. You don't need to know._

**TheActualAce:** _ఠ_ఠ someone else?_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Yeah. Old friend of ours coming from Akita for the weekend._ _＾_ _ω_ _＾_

Kenma shot Kuroo a thankful smile, Kuroo gave him a thumbs up.

**TheActualAce:** _So why ain't you hanging out with him?_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Because he'll be staying with Kenma so I'll just drop by after our study session and hang out then. And y'know as a third year I need to study hard ಠ‿↼_

**CobraKai:** _you had me until you said you need to study hard..._

**DemonSenpai:** _Same. Something feels off but I can't quite put my finger on it..._

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Guuuuys...why are you like this?? (ಥ_ _﹏_ _ಥ)_

**DemonSenpai:** _Because it's you, Kuroo, because it's you._

**CaptainWhiskers:** _You really are the demon senpai... |ω_ _･_ _`)_

**DemonSenpai:** _BITCH WHAT_

Kenma broke into a fit of laughter. Kuroo wasn't stupid, he just liked to play into it when it as needed. It wasn't long afterwards that Kuroo declared he was heading home, Kenma's parents were returning from work soon anyway and he had to figure out how to explain Kageyama's visit.

"Good luck. And if worst comes to pass, you can both crash at my house. I'll go and crash at Bokuto's or something." Kuroo smiled, ruffling Kenma's hair.

"Hopefully my parents won't mind."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. See you tomorrow." Kuroo nodded as he let himself out.

It was just two days. Two normal school days. He wasn't really sure what he was even going to do once Kageyama got there. He supposed just bringing the other back to his house would be the best course of action, the others didn't live too far away after all and the chance of getting spotted was a little too high for his liking.

He put that out of his mind for a while. It was still two days away.

* * *

He didn't sleep well those two days. He put it down to nerves, but there was an uncomfortable feeling stirring. This wasn't happening, not this weekend. Nope. He was sure he wasn't due. Maybe the nerves and anticipation were _trying_ to stir something, but he was trying to beat it down.

He received a text from Kageyama confirming he was on the train to Tokyo. That somewhat settled his stomach as he nibbled on some toast. His mother bustled around the kitchen humming softly. When he had asked if a friend could come to stay, she was surprised that he didn't mean Kuroo, or even anyone else from the team. He hadn't offered any explanation, just that he was another setter of another team and they were going to hang out before the serious matter of nationals took over.

She thankfully gave permission for Kageyama to stay for the night. And she didn't ask any further questions beyond if she needed to get anything in particular when she went grocery shopping. He hadn't really thought about practical things like food, he had barely thought past getting Kageyama across Tokyo from the train station.

As the hours ticked by, he set off for the station to collect Kageyama. It was the other's first time in the heart of the capital city and he was bound to get lost if he didn't have a guide. Not that Kenma was renowned for being very good with directions, but this time he wasn't having his nose buried in his games console.

The station was heaving as per usual on a Saturday, he hoped that Kageyama wasn't as bad with crowds as he was. Waiting was the worst part. He fidgeted with his jacket sleeve, picking at the loose threads. His stomach was twisting a little, he swallowed dryly. How was Kageyama going to act that day? Was he going to be awkward? Confident? Both?

A distant announcement declared the train from Akita, that went via Miyagi, was entering platform four. He inhaled sharply, sending a brief text to inform Kageyama he was waiting by a vending machine. His throat felt dry. He figured he'd get something to drink whilst waiting, if only to keep him busy.

He remembered a brief conversation with Hinata once about how obsessed Kageyama seemed to be with milk cartons. Given he had enough change, it would be a conversation starter at least. By the time Kageyama approached, Kenma had already finished his own drink and tossed the milk carton at the other.

"Eh? Oh, th-thanks." Kageyama wasn't expecting a drink being thrown at him. His cheeks flushed pink as he tore the straw away and made short work of inserting it.

"Shouyou mentioned you liked it." Kenma replied, gesturing for Kageyama to follow him out of the station.

"Huh. Hm." Kageyama didn't say anything else as he walked beside Kenma. The streets of Tokyo were a lot more crowded than those he was used to. Kenma shot him a glance, noting the slightly bewildered expression.

"It's fine, I know the way." Kenma reached out and took Kageyama’s hand. The gesture surprised them both, more so Kageyama than Kenma, but as the former linked their fingers together and his face flushed a deeper shade of red, Kageyama just mumbled something akin to 'sure' in reply.

The hustle and bustle of the city was enough to keep any silences feeling awkward. Kenma gently led him through the city, navigating away from the tourist districts and using back alleys to get them to the smaller train station they needed to get to his suburb.

"So you mentioned Kuroo knowing..." Kageyama spoke quietly, a far cry from the intense personality Kenma knew. "Is he, will he be..."

"Nekoma have a study session today." Kenma replied just as quietly. The platform was bustling with people but not nearly as crowded as the main station. "Kuroo knows you're coming, but he'll be with the rest of the team."

The mention of the rest of the team reminded him that if they were to be spotted, it would be on this train. Kai's house was the furthest away from the main city, but only two stops past his own. Therefore, it was possible that the likes of Inuoka and Yamamoto could get on the train between now and then.

He didn't want to mention that to Kageyama. After all, it was past midday so the session was probably already ongoing. He checked his phone just to make sure.

**CobraKai:** _Alright you dumbasses, where are you? I don't put these on just so you don't show up!_

**ShibaInu:** _Sorry!!! I overslept ╥_ _﹏_ _╥ I'm on my way! Just waiting for the train! ᕕ(╯°□°)ᕗ_

**TheActualAce:** _My little sister insisted I took her to the mall instead of her friend's house so I'm ALSO waiting for the train. ᕕ( ಠ‿ಠ)ᕗ_

**DemonSenpai:** _Useless kouhais... (¬_ _､_ _¬)_

**TheRussianAce:** _Pick us up more snacks guys! (=①ω①=)_

**TheActualAce:** _Fuck you Lev._

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Last one here has to go and buy ice cream (_ _人_ _◕ω◕)_

**ShibaInu:** _ゞ_ _◎Д◎_ _ヾ_

**TheActualAce:** _FUCK YOU KURO._

**CobraKai:** _(_ _ノ_ __ <_ _。_ _)_

Kenma let out a heavy sigh, Kageyama raised an eyebrow at him. The train arrived in the station before Kenma could even think to explain the mess that was brewing. It wasn't crowded, there was enough space to stand without feeling like sardines in a can. He didn't have the different stations memorised so every time the train came to a halt, he was left dreading one of the others would get on.

Kageyama was blissfully unaware of the situation and Kenma wanted to keep it that way. Explaining anything to do with the team's group chat would be mortifying, especially as it consisted of a _lot_ of sex talk.

Two stops away from his own, his heart sank. He spotted the familiar bleached mohawk before the doors opened. He panicked a little, backing himself into a corner and dragging Kageyama in front of him.

"What's going on?" Kageyama hissed, confusion on his face.

"Just, sh." Kenma put a finger to his lips as Yamamoto got on the train and stood not too far away. Kageyama glanced over his shoulder and saw the ace of Nekoma texting. Looking back at Kenma he nodded in understanding.

**To: Kuro:** _Tell Yamamoto to get off the train._

**From: Kuro:** _We already tried to get him to get us snacks once...._

Kenma inhaled sharply. The group chat pinged.

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Yo Tora, did you bring your literature book?_

**TheActualAce:** _WHAt? We're doing history today?_

**DemonSenpai:** _...yeah what are you on about Kuro?_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _I wanna check something, but it's a second-year module. And Kenma's not here so....Tora? (◕‿◕✿)_

Yamamoto cussed loudly, furiously tapping on his phone.

**TheActualAce:** _I JUST GOT ON THE TRAIN YOU DICK_.

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Perfect, less stops for you to run back. (◕‿◕✿) It's good exercise.(◕▿◕✿)_

As the train rolled to a stop, Yamamoto sighed heavily and stormed off the carriage.

**From: Kuro:** _You can thank me later (_ _･_ _ω <)☆_

Kenma let out a relieved sigh, Kageyama was smirking slightly as he put two and two together. One loose explanation later, the train pulled into their stop. He took Kageyama by the hand and led him off the train.

One short walk later, Kageyama was in his hallway. Both his parents were out for now, so at least there was some semblance of privacy. Now they were here, they had to actually address the entire reason they were here.

He took Kageyama to his room. It was comfortably cluttered; not horrendously untidy but it felt lived in. He hung his jacket up before showing Kageyama where to put his own things. When it was him and Kuroo, he tended to sprawl out on his bed whilst Kuroo sat on the floor, but this felt more formal than that.

"Uh, we can sit in the lounge if you..." Kenma shrugged, gesturing to the bed. "I don't really have anywhere for us to sit other than the bed."

"The bed is fine." Kageyama replied, dusting of blush rising on his cheeks.

He sat cross-legged on the bed, Kageyama mirroring his stance but hugging one of his knees. There was this unspoken understanding that any other conversation would feel awkward and forced if they didn't address the elephant in the room first.

"So, about that night." Kenma started, watching Kageyama's expression carefully. The other stiffened.

"Y-Yeah, that night." Kageyama nodded, hugging his knee a little tighter. "I, uh...I haven't told anyone about it."

Kenma nodded. "I told Kuro, but that's only because...he could apparently sense it. I dunno." He shrugged. "He wasn't mad or anything--"

"He was fucking Tsukishima so he can't really _talk_." Kageyama uttered, a slight smirk playing on his lips. "Suga was so mad."

Kenma laughed slightly. "I bet. I heard loose retellings from Akaashi."

"I mean, Suga gave Tsukishima a long lecture about 'not thinking properly' and 'leaving himself open'. But I mean..." He trailed off. "They bonded, so clearly there's some weird chemistry there."

Kenma noted the wistful glimmer in Kageyama's eyes. "Yeah?"

Kageyama shrugged. "I dunno how I managed to not get yelled at for missing curfew."

"Yaku gave me a disappointed look when I got back."

"Karasuno was already asleep, I think Tanaka _might've_ been awake."

They shared a smile, Kenma bit his lip slightly as he tried to articulate his thoughts. "So you've thought about it since?"

The dusting of blush was deepening as Kageyama took a second to answer. "Y-Yeah...a little, sometimes...when I can't sleep."

"Same." He smiled. "I uh, I get bouts of insomnia sometimes, Kuro says it's all the video games but like, eh I just..." He gestured to the air. "I've been thinking about it too."

"So-So much for it not...meaning anything." Kageyama remarked, wiping his hands on his pant-leg. "I-I mean, like forgetting about it."

Kuroo's words were replaying in Kenma's mind as he nodded along in agreement. "I mean, maybe it...meant more than we thought."

There was a pause. It wasn't exactly a profound statement. The fact they were both here talking about it was evident enough that they _clearly_ had feelings to unpack about it. Words were hard for Kenma on a normal basis, let alone now.

"So, how..." Kageyama started before cutting himself off and restarting. "So if...if it meant something, what--what did it mean?"

He shrugged. "That we didn't care about expectations. That you don't need a heat or rut to...be interested in someone."

There were quick nods in agreement. Kageyama slowly shifted his sitting position so he mirrored Kenma's, hands fidgeting slightly.

"So, now what?"

That was the question that they were here to answer. The complicating factors from back then were still present, if anything they were more prominent now. There was a hefty amount of expectation on both their shoulders within their teams to win games and progress through the competition on the horizon.

If either was to win, there was a high chance the teams would meet. There were already personal stakes in it through old rivalries and new friendships, would another make it too much? Would they be collectively dooming both their teams? Karasuno had a second setter, sure. But Kageyama was the only one who could set for Hinata in the way the meant they won games.

Kenma had seen his form at the training camp, he was terrifying and intense. Kenma was itching to play against him in a ride or die match.

Nekoma were dependent on him entirely, he was the brain of the team. Could he maintain composure if Kageyama was across the net from him? Could he orchestrate a counterattack to crush Karasuno's spirit?

Then again, as much as volleyball was their life currently, there was a future opening up beyond high school. The third years had it rammed down their throats and Kenma was not looking forward to that conversation next year. But maybe, just maybe, having the stability that was Kageyama in his life would make it a little more bearable.

"What do you think?" Kenma asked. "Take away...take away the volleyball aspect, if you can," he added with a smile, "just, how do you see it?"

Kageyama frowned slightly, looking away as he thought. Kenma waited, noting the fidgeting hands of the other.

"There's, the distance is a bit of a bummer." Kageyama eventually replied. "But Kuroo and Tsukishima make it work?"

"Mmhm."

"So, without any volleyball, I could see it...working?"

Kenma nodded. He waited for Kageyama to meet his gaze again. "So with volleyball."

"Again," he shrugged, "Kuroo and--"

"This isn't about them, Tobio." Kenma gently put, reaching out and taking his hands. "I mean, how do you feel about it?" Kageyama pouted slightly, making Kenma smile. He hadn't seen Kageyama pout like this before. "Tobio,"

"Hm?"

"Do you want Karasuno to win?"

"Of course!"

"Will you ever give Nekoma an easy victory?"

Kageyama frowned. "No."

Kenma's smile grew a little. "Then I don't think there's a problem here."

"W-Will you give Karasuno an easy ride?"

"I promised Shouyou I wouldn't. Besides," he gave Kageyama a more confident smile, "we'd wipe the floor with you in a ride or die match."

Kageyama squeezed his hands, smirking in that oh so terrifying way. Kenma felt his body stir. Before he could react, Kageyama had pinned him down on the bed, hovering over him just like before, except this time the daylight streaming in through the window made it easy to see the fire in his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well you better bring it next match." Kageyama remarked. "Because we're gonna give it to you."

There was a breathless laugh from Kenma. Usually intense people made him recoil, but he found himself leaning into this whirlwind. He gazed up at Kageyama, there was a pause as the competitive edge faded and a fondness seemed to replace it.

"So, given all of that," Kenma whispered, "do you...want this?"

"This being, us?"

"Y-Yeah."

Kageyama swallowed. He slowly leaned down, lips brushing against Kenma's. Kenma tilted his face up to complete the kiss. It was soft, catching Kenma off guard slightly as Kageyama's lips parted slightly. There was a rush of relief. He reached up and carded a hand through Kageyama’s hair, pulling him down more, the gap between them closing further.

A short exhale let him as Kageyama broke away from the kiss, their noses bumped against one another as they paused. Deep blue eyes regarded him with fondness, but there was that darker, more intriguing vibe. The intensity that he kept getting drawn back to.

"Tobio," he breathed, slowly bringing his hands to Kageyama's shoulders, "do you want to...do it again?"

The composure Kageyama had been exercising faltered. His face reddened quickly as he tried to form words on his lips. Kenma smiled coyly, squeezing his shoulders as he waited for an answer. Slowly, he moved his legs so Kageyama was settled between them, biting his bottom lip suggestively. Usually he wouldn't be half as bold, but Kageyama seemed unsure of himself.

"I-I...If you, I haven’t..."

"Do _you_ want to?" Kenma reiterated.

"Yes." Kageyama's reply was instant. "But--" He averted his gaze, pouting slightly as he seemed to be fighting with himself. "Is it...another one-off?"

"It doesn't have to be."

He slowly brought his gaze back to Kenma's. "Are you, you want to be..."

Kenma chuckled slightly. "I wouldn't have called you down to Tokyo if I didn't."

There was a soft smile. It was so different to Kageyama's usual terrifying smirk that it sucker-punched Kenma in the chest. He felt so weak to it. He mirrored the smile, feeling his face heating up.

"Tobio," he reached up and cupped Kageyama's face, "I want to be yours."

Kageyama nodded, bringing his lips to Kenma's. "Yeah, yeah..." He breathed between kisses. "I, I want...us too."

"Then what are you waiting for _alpha_?"

There was a small growl from Kageyama. His kisses grew more forceful, smiling into them as he parted his lips. He moved quickly to bite at Kenma's neck, confidence returning to him with each small noise of pleasure from the other. Kenma's eyes fluttered shut, quickly feeling the rush coursing through him.

This time would be different. This time they could be patient, they could savour the moment.

Kageyama's fingers slipped under his shirt, callused fingertips skimming over his chest. He took the initiative and clumsily stripped his shirt off. He watched as Kageyama followed suit. This wasn't exactly a new thing; being shirtless around another, but the circumstances made the act of stripping feel much more significant. Just as Kenma had thought, Kageyama didn't bulk out in muscle, but he was toned nonetheless. His slender frame just complimented that fact. He wasn't given much time to admire the other's physique before he was being gently pushed back down on his bed.

Lips peppered wet kisses along his collarbone, trailing further down his chest as hands skimmed down his sides to rest at his waist. Kageyama's gaze flickered up to meet his frequently, almost like seeking permission to do anything. It was cute, Kenma decided. The trail of wet kisses stopped at the waistband of his pants, he bit his lip as Kageyama's heated gaze met his once more.

"You don't have to be quiet this time." Kageyama remarked softly, fingers hooking under the waistband.

Kenma's face flushed red. Of all the things Kageyama could remember about that night, of course it would be that. He snorted, lifting his hips to allow the other to strip him bare.

"Same goes to you."

There was a quirked eyebrow in response. Kageyama fitted between his legs easily, pressing a kiss to his inner thigh. There was a pause as eyes flickered back and forth, Kageyama wetted his lips before closing them around the head of Kenma's cock. Just like last time, Kenma felt the buzz in his body.

He could feel something building. It felt foreign yet familiar. His stomach was twisting into knots as his heart quickened with Kageyama's teasing actions. He felt hot, almost too hot for this time of year.  
  
Whimpers left his lips as Kageyama sucked him off, the memories of before coming back in flashes. When Kageyama teased the head of his cock with his tongue, his hips bucked up instinctively. He was close already, he was embarrassed that he was so easy to get on edge.

Kageyama hummed slightly before pulling off with a slick pop. Kenma saw the sheen of spit and cum around Kageyama's lips and chin, the sight was filthy, his breathing hitched as Kageyama's dark eyes locked with his. There was a smirk on Kageyama's face as he moved back enough to shuffle out of his pants. It granted Kenma a few moments to breathe through his almost-orgasm.

When Kageyama returned, it was to kiss his neck. Skin brushed against skin, Kenma felt his cock rubbing against his inner thigh, hot and heavy just as before. He moaned as Kageyama's teeth grazed his neck, he felt much more sensitive there than usual. He squirmed a little under Kageyama's body, the subtle scent of the alpha clouding his mind.

"Tobio..." he breathed.

"Kenma." Kageyama's low growl replied, moving to nip at the shell of his ear. "You smell good."

His already flushed cheeks darkened. It was such a cliché line but the drawl in Kageyama's voice had this effect on him. He turned to capture Kageyama's lips in a needy kiss, whimpering when the other pulled back too soon.

"You got any lube this time?" Kageyama asked, mouthing kisses to Kenma's jawline.

"I-In the drawer," Kenma gestured to the bedside table, "there's probably a--"

Kageyama was already leaning over and rummaging through the contents. An open bottle of lube was tossed onto the bed along with a silver foil packet. Kenma was thankful the other seemed content not to ask questions, more intent on getting back to the real business.

He watched as Kageyama slicked up his fingers, any trace of embarrassment or nerves wasn't evident on his face. Kageyama bit on his lip as he dipped his fingers between Kenma's legs. The coolness of the lube made Kenma gasp, the stretch around two fingers had him shuddering and whimpering.

Even so, they slipped in easy. Kageyama growled softly as he watched. As he began to thrust his fingers, Kenma tossed his head from side to side, the pull and stretch bringing him back to the edge all too quickly. Kageyama seemed to notice this, yet just continued, gaze flickering between his fingers and Kenma's expression.

"Don't fight it." Kageyama remarked, shifting abruptly and leaning over Kenma. "We have all afternoon." He whispered in Kenma's ear.

"Hng--Tobio." Kenma pleaded, clenching around his fingers. "Please..."

Kageyama kissed him, curling his fingers as he did so. Without any other encouragement, Kenma came with a muffled cry. Kageyama nuzzled his neck as he continued thrusting fingers inside of him. 

"Please, don't stop." Kenma breathed, mind becoming foggy. His body was buzzing, heat spreading throughout his lower half as Kageyama's fingers continued to toy with him. He didn't feel like he was going to pass out this time, instead he could already feel the next orgasm building as Kageyama returned to kneel between his legs.

His chest was heaving as Kageyama withdrew his fingers and wiped them on the bedsheets. Every subtle touch from the other was sending sparks through him, even the lightest brush of fingertips against his inner thighs had him trembling slightly.

He wasn't sure what made this time different, but he didn't feel satisfied yet.

The tearing of the foil packet caught his attention. Kageyama took his time rolling the condom on, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth in concentration as Kenma watched with lidded eyes. More lube was poured from the bottle, most of it slicking up Kageyama's cock before it was tossed aside.

Deep blue eyes met his, and his thighs quivered. There was a pause.

"Do you want me to knot you?" Kageyama's blunt wording caught him off guard a little. His eyes widened, the mere mention of it sent a shiver through him.

Of course he wanted Kageyama's knot.

"Yes." His voice cracked slightly as he replied.

Kageyama gently took hold of his thighs and pulled him down the bed slightly. He felt the head of his cock press against his stretched hole. Slowly, Kageyama pressed in. Lube and slick made it much smoother than last time, both of them moaning softly at the sensation. Kenma tilted his head back as the stretch felt _so_ much better. His legs wrapped around Kageyama's waist eagerly, encouraging him deeper.

"Please, please more..."

Kageyama obliged, driving deeper with his first thrust and getting wide-eyed at the loud moan that came from Kenma's lips. He gripped Kenma's thighs tighter as he started his slow, deep pace. Kenma's hands were fisting the sheets as the he felt the heat beginning to coil quickly. His mind was nothing more than pleading for more, for everything Kageyama could give him.

Canting Kenma's hips slightly, Kageyama increased his pace. His breathing was ragged, face set in concentration as his grip on the other's thighs didn't falter. It was loud and sounded filthy as skin slapped against skin, slick and lube squelched with each new thrust and Kageyama's low pants and growls merely added to the cacophony of sounds that filled the air.

"Tobio, T-Tobio please, I--" Kenma was beyond sensible thought as he tossed his head from side to side, eyes cracked open a little but his vision hazy. His lungs burned from forcing air into them, his nerves were fraying as Kageyama's steady thrusts drove deeper and deeper.

A hand around his cock surprised him and brought a new flood of pleasure through him, pressure from two different places stacked together and had him whimpering and moaning under the faintest of strokes.

Kageyama marvelled at Kenma's quick decent into debauchery. Someone so composed coming apart at the seams with each new thrust. He had let go of one thigh to tease him further but now had a new idea. He slowed down, pulling out nearly all the way before coaxing one of Kenma's legs onto his shoulder. The shift in angle was reminiscent of last time.

And Kageyama knew this.

He bit his lip as he eased himself back in, Kenma's lips parting as a sharp exhale left him.

"Don't pass out this time." Kageyama murmured, pressing a kiss to the inside of Kenma's leg.

Kenma met his gaze with lidded eyes and Kageyama didn't think the other could look anymore fuckable in that moment.

"I'll try."

Kenma didn't expect the rough thrust but he wasn't going to complain as Kageyama drove in again. He cried out as a quick pace was adopted by the alpha, the wind being knocked out of him. He didn't think Kageyama had any further tricks to pull but he was wrong. He felt he other pull out before being pulled and pushed into position. Kageyama was back between his legs, but _closer_. He felt like he was being folded in half as another rough thrust was delivered and this time, this time it slammed into him with more force than he thought the other was capable of.

Then he remembered Kageyama's serve way back in the summer, the intensity of which he struck the ball and the raw power he held in his body.

His orgasm tore through him as his sweet spot was nailed. Teeth clamped down on his neck, he came for a second time. Kageyama let him relax into a more favourable position before continuing to fuck him through his high. A train of cusses and moans leaving his lips as he felt the cock plunging into him. Slick was pooling on the bedsheets by now, he was covered in his own cum and sweat.

With a few, hard, deep thrusts, Kageyama stiffened, a loud moan of his own leaving him before he buried himself inside. His knot caught on Kenma's rim but the cum was contained. He stopped short of flopping down on top of Kenma, keeping himself up with shaky forearms.

In the post-orgasm haze, Kenma moaned softly, tossing his head from side to side as the last few waves of pleasure seeped over him. He could feel Kageyama inside him and he was revelling in it. A lazy smile was plastered over his face as he looked up at Kageyama's exhausted expression.

"Hey...I didn't pass out this time." He giggled breathlessly.

Kageyama snorted, reaching out and stroking Kenma's cheek. "Well done."

"I feel like you're being sarcastic..."

Kageyama shook his head, casting his eyes over the mess that was their still connected bodies. He wrinkled his nose as his senses were returning to normal. Kenma felt too blissed out to think about the logical aftermath. He whimpered as Kageyama pulled out, gesturing over to the bin in the corner of the room. When Kageyama returned to his side, he felt very clingy.

"No...sleep first..." he huffed as Kageyama tried to pull him to sit up.

Kageyama tsked slightly. "Suga said the first thing you should do is get cleaned up."

"Suga eh?" Kenma coyly smiled. "You been talking about sex with your senpai?"

The blush that crossed Kageyama's face made Kenma giggle. "Kinda. I mean, I just, he...whatever." Kageyama shrugged, "At least let me get you a washcloth."

Kenma pouted but nodded. Kageyama was only gone for a minute but it felt too long. By the time he had returned, Kenma was missing the warmth of his body. He allowed Kageyama to wipe him down enough so the cum didn't dry entirely but stopped short of letting him leave again.

"You didn't strike me as the cuddly type." Kageyama remarked as Kenma buried his face in his chest.

"Shhh....it's nap time." Kenma murmured, he felt at peace finally, even when Kageyama shifted awkwardly to drag a blanket over them. His body felt exhausted, his mind wasn't far behind really. It had been a long day and it wasn't even over.

Soon they both fell asleep, only to wake up a few hours later to Kenma's phone buzzing incessantly.

"What is that?" Kageyama grumbled.

"Probably Kuro." Kenma sighed, reaching for the phone. He was half right.

**TheRussianAce:** _Kenmaaaaa, how's your friend? (◕ω◕✿)_

**TheActualAce:** _Yeah, you've been quiet all afternoon._

Kenma wrinkled his nose slightly as Kageyama wrapped an arm around his waist.

**PuddingHead:** _He's fine. We're fine._

He pondered for a moment, glancing at Kageyama over his shoulder. "I might be about to pour gasoline on fire again."

Kageyama raised an eyebrow but then shrugged. "Not my team, not my problem."

**PuddingHead:** _No-one passed out this time._

**ShibaInu:** _Great? Wait, why would anyone have passed out???(_ _ーー_ _;)_

**DemonSenpai:** _Wait a minute--_

**TheActualAce:** _WHAT?! THAT'S WHY YOU BAILED ON US?! WHO IS THIS GUY? (╬ಠ_ _益_ _ಠ)_

**TheRussianAce:** _Wait Kenma are you saying you were...with someone special (=①ω①=)_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _OyaOya Kenma?! I had no idea???_

**TheActualAce:** _Shut the fuck up Kuroo, you've known all along haven't you?! (_ _／_ _‵Д′)_ _／_ _~ ╧╧_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _I don't meddle in other people's sex lives Tora (_ _＾＾；_ _)_

**DemonSenpai:** _I call BULLSHIT._

**CobraKai:** _Seconded. Kuroo, you're the worst, Kenma, glad you got some (_ _･_ _ω <)☆_

**TheActualAce:** _Seriously though, who is it? You can't just, NOT tell us._

Kenma sensed Kageyama was reading over his shoulder. He glanced back and saw a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I mean, say what you want, won't make a difference when we crush you at nationals." Kageyama remarked with a smirk. Kenma snorted.

"Uh huh."

**PuddingHead:** _Kageyama._

**TheActualAce:** _Eh?!_

**CobraKai:** _Why are you surprised? Kuroo's fucking Karasuno's middle blocker._

**TheRussianAce:** _Shortie's setter? (_ _ﾟ_ _ω_ _ﾟ_ _;)_

**CaptainWhiskers:** _EXCuse me Kai, but Kei and I are ~dating~. Not just 'fucking'._

**DemonSenpai:** _You nearly caused a turf war with Karasuno with your 'courting' methods. So get off your high horse._

**CaptainWhiskers:** _Why are y'all so mean to me (⋟_ _﹏_ _⋞)_

Kenma chuckled, closing the chat app and tossing his phone aside in favour of the one he was sharing a bed with. Kageyama waited for him to roll over before kissing him softly. The feeling of serenity returned.

"So, are we just fucking or are we dating?" Kageyama asked bluntly.

Kenma smiled into another soft kiss. "The latter? As long as we can put it aside for matches and not take defeat personally."

Kageyama ran a hand through Kenma's hair, drawing him close enough to kiss the new mark on his neck. "I'll dedicate Karasuno's win at nationals to you then."

Kenma snorted. It might seem like trash talk, but it was the reality of Kageyama's intense love for volleyball, and now, it seemed, for him. He allowed the remark to pass without challenging it. Deep in his soul he figured if Kageyama and his team played with the same level of intensity as he had witnessed thus far, it was going to take a lot to stop them.

That wasn't to say he was going to roll over and let them win of course, but if they did, he'd be there to cheer them on in the future like any supportive partner would be expected to do.

And that was one expectation he could live with.

* * *

_Additional Chapter to follow in the next few days after_

_polite request to explore Karasuno's reaction [and there'll be more smut ;3]_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to write Karasuno's reaction and well, as usual with me it ended up being 10k of extra content along with an extra smut scene.
> 
> So enjoy? x3

As much as telling Nekoma was a big deal, telling Karasuno was arguably a larger one. The two teams took this sort of thing very differently. Kageyama knew this all too well. Karasuno were more tight knit, more like a traditional pack; everything that happened inevitably got back to Suga and he had no idea how the other was going to react to this.

"Maybe you can avoid him knowing." Kenma shrugged as they waited in Tokyo's main station for Kageyama's train back north. "He's not a mind reader."

Kageyama wasn't so sure about that last part. Suga had this knack for knowing when things had shifted. It had only taken him a matter of hours to figure out Tanaka and Ennoshita were a thing, and the entire Kuroo and Tsukishima saga had played out spectacularly over several weeks with Yamaguchi's induction into that unit.

It wasn't like tensions were running high, but it was a case of deciding whether to _tell_ Suga or wait it out to see if he could sense it himself.

"No, but I don't trust Kuroo to keep his mouth shut. And if he tells Tsukishima--"

"Kuro won't do that." Kenma smiled. "He knows this shit is delicate."

It gave Kageyama a small sense of comfort. As the departures board refreshed, the train to Akita appeared with its platform number. Kageyama let out a small sigh as turned to Kenma.

"Well, I'll see you...later?" He wasn't really sure when they'd next see each other. For all they knew, it could be in a match.

Kenma nodded, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "I'm sure we can sort something out. It's not impossible."

Kageyama could deal with that, there were weekends after all and maybe, just maybe he'd bring himself to talk to Tsukishima about it. He leaned down and kissed Kenma's cheek, a nervous laugh escaping him as Kenma's cheeks reddened a little.

They had spent just over a day together, most of Saturday in the comfort of Kenma's home and Sunday wandering around Tokyo ahead of him catching his train home. That didn't mean things didn't feel strange still. Confidence would come with time though.

He set off to catch his train north. His had been ignoring most of his phone messages since he arrived, focusing entirely on the situation with Kenma. Now he had two hours to kill on the train and far too many messages to scroll through.

Most of them were from Hinata harassing him about not replying to the group chat. The group chat itself was quiet, a few messages from Nishinoya and Tanaka here and there, Suga had been parrying any comments about upcoming ruts and firmly telling them to focus on studying instead.

He found it somewhat amusing in a way. there was a certain thrill at the idea of trying to keep this rendezvous secret.

 **From: KK:** _Can Confirm Kuro hasn't said anything stupid.(◠‿◠✿)_

If Kuroo hadn't said anything, then it was entirely up to him how to handle this situation. Given that he wouldn't really _need_ to talk to the others until the next afternoon at the earliest, he figured that they could be left in the dark for a short while.

After all, it wasn't their business really.

* * *

He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt a lot calmer than usual. Sure, the pressure of upcoming matches was going to get to him during practice but on the whole, he felt good. Nothing dramatic happened throughout the day of lessons.

But then practice rolled around, and it was the first time he saw any of the others since before his abrupt trip to Tokyo. Granted he had been in class with the other first years, but this was different. As he stepped up to the door of the clubroom, he could already hear Tanaka and Nishinoya's boisterous voices, opening the door just amplified them.

"Ay Kageyama, how was your weekend?" Tanaka greeted him, shirtless as usual.

"Alright." He shrugged. "Yours?"

Nishinoya laughed. "Ryuu got laid."

Kageyama honestly wasn't surprised at Tanaka's response to puff out his chest in pride. "Hell yeah I did."

"Uh huh." Kageyama set his bag down and began to unpack his practice kit. He was halted by Tanaka's arm draping over his shoulders and he braced himself for one of his 'senpai talks'.

"Ay, listen bud, don't feel bad, you got time."

"Time for what?!"

Nishinoya was laughing as Tanaka raised an eyebrow at Kageyama. The door to the clubroom opened and the rest of the second years arrived. Ennoshita gave Tanaka a slightly put-out look before grabbing his arm and tugging him away from Kageyama.

"Quit goofing off, dumbass." He scolded light-heartedly. "I'm sure Kageyama doesn't want your sweaty body against his."

"Feeling jealous Chikara?" Tanaka gave him a sly grin.

Kageyama wasn't about to get caught up in a dispute between the two. He quickly changed and got out before getting dragged into any further conversations. Entering the gym, Hinata was already there stretching with Yamaguchi, Daichi and Asahi were in a discussion about something whilst setting up the net with Tsukishima.

He didn't get more than a few steps into the gym when Suga collared him.

"Hey, how was your weekend?"

He froze for a second. It was a mundane question really, but Suga's presence alone could strike the fear of death into him. He didn't feel threatened by the other, it was more of a hierarchy thing. Suga was his upperclassman to begin with and also his vice-captain. that alone was daunting enough to contend with, then the pack dynamics took it up another level entirely.

"Uh, f-fine."

A raised eyebrow was the first indication Suga was onto him. "Sure? Anything you need to talk about?"

"No."

There was a curious glance before Suga shrugged. "Alright, well start warming up before Ukai gets here. I need to go and wrangle the second years."

Kageyama forced a nervous laugh. That in itself made Suga give him another curious glance. He wanted the ground to swallow him whole in the few seconds Suga lingered before leaving the gym. He let out a heavy sigh of relief. He had passed the first hurdle.

His relief was short lived as Hinata got all up in his business about not answering the literally dozens of messages that had been sent.

"Well I have a life outside of school y'know." He quipped as he began his warmup stretches. "Most of them were nonsense anyway."

Hinata pouted. "They were not! If you read them all in the right order then they made _perfect_ sense, right Yamaguchi?"

Yamaguchi nodded, even if he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but involved in that conversation. Kageyama pitied him slightly but remained resolute. "Either way, I had better things to be doing than reading your dumbass thoughts."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like, thinking about upcoming matches." He replied curtly. "Or just unplugging entirely. Enjoying a few hours without having to think about anything."

Neither of those things were strictly lies. He had been thinking about upcoming matches, just specifically involving Nekoma. He had also unplugged entirely, and just focused on Kenma's presence, his warm embrace, his coy remarks and dry sense of humour. Kageyama shook his head as he realised, he was daydreaming and both Hinata and Yamaguchi were giving him weird looks.

"What?"

Hinata pointed at him. "You were...smiling but it wasn't creepy?"

"You little punk!" He grabbed Hinata by the front of his shirt, "what do you mean 'it wasn't creepy'?!"

What followed was their usual bickering, Yamaguchi quickly detached himself form the situation as Hinata loudly protested that Kageyama was being 'weird'. The commotion attracted the attention of their seniors and Daichi was quick to physically break up the quarrel.

"Alright, both of you do ten laps of the gym." He sighed. "Or else I'll make you both do receiving practice against Asahi."

With only a minimum amount of scoffing, Kageyama conceded defeat. Granted, the running contributed to warming up so it wasn't a total waste of time. By the time they finished the rest of the team had assembled and Ukai was giving out that afternoon's instructions. Kageyama focused entirely on practice, not allowing any of Hinata's remarks to get under his skin _too_ much.

Though there was a slightly different feeling, one of being watched intently. As he botched a jump serve, he cussed loudly. The ball smacked the net and nearly took out Tanaka's head on the rebound.

"Bit too much power and not enough aim." Suga remarked. "You seem more intense than usual."

The buzzword took Kageyama back to the summer training camp. Maybe it had been more at the forefront of his mind than usual because of Kenma but being referred to as 'intense' felt like it was their thing. Suga raised an eyebrow when he didn't reply immediately.

"Yeah, well...next match isn't too far away." He shrugged, accepting the ball from Narita to take a second attempt. "Gotta give every match my all, even the practice ones."

Suga was clearly intrigued by this new frame of mind but let it go as Ukai called for Kageyama to serve again. This time he made it over the next, same power behind it as last time but Nishinoya was quick to collect it.

The rest of practice felt gruelling in a way. Ukai wasn't letting them take it easy and for that everyone was thankful. It meant Karasuno was getting stronger over time. The downside was the exhaustion creeping into them by the time they left for the day. Kageyama couldn't even rise to Hinata's remarks about how exhausting being a decoy was.

As soon as he was far enough away from the rest of them on the walk home, he pulled out his phone:

 **To: KK:** _How was practice?_

He could still hear Hinata's squawking along with Tanaka and Nishinoya's ruckus despite walking far ahead of them.

 **From: KK:** _Alright, the team didn't give me much crap. Yamamoto is still butthurt that I blew off a study session for it_ _（＞ｙ＜）_ _. wbu?_

 **To: KK:** _Hinata said I was smiling and 'it wasn't creepy' so yeah. That was a thing. Suga keeps giving me weird looks as well._

He had wondered if Suga was going to start asking him questions once practice ended, yet nothing out of the ordinary had been said. Kageyama shrugged it off, maybe he had been paranoid over nothing.

* * *

The rest of the week had been uneventful. The gruelling practices were a good way to take his mind off things. One thing that had been constant however, was the curious glances from Suga. The subtle quirk of an eyebrow, a small smile when Hinata would pick up on how Kageyama was acting 'weirdly calm'.

But there hadn't been a conversation about it. So Kageyama was left wondering if he was imagining it.

but then the text came though from an unknown number.

 **From: Unknown:** _Yo, it's Kuroo. Got your number from Kenma. We have a problem._

Kageyama scowled at his phone, getting a weird text like this at lunchtime on a Friday wasn't going to bode well for the follow up. He was sat in his classroom, having successfully deflected Hinata's attempt to invite him outside with Yamaguchi and Yachi, and had been thinking about different volleyball strategies.

 **To: Kuroo:** _Define, 'problem'._

He chewed on the end of his pencil, waiting for the response.

 **From: Kuroo:** _His heat is due tomorrow. And you're not here to deal with it. And I'm definitely not dealing with it._

Kageyama swallowed. The first thing that came to mind was why hadn't Kenma told him? Sure, this time last week they weren't a thing, but surely by the end of Sunday he could've at least mentioned it?

It seemed Kuroo was thinking the same thing as a follow up message came through;

 **From: Kuroo:** _He probably didn't tell you because it's still early days with you both. Heck I only know cause I've been his friend for years and I can tell. The others have 0 clue trust me. But either way, we need a plan._

Kageyama hummed softly, it made sense of course. That didn't mean it didn't make him feel uneasy. Though he wasn't sure what he could do in this situation. His parents probably wouldn't spring for a train ticket again so soon after the last one, and even if they did, he'd still have to navigate Tokyo by himself to get to Kenma.

 **To: Kuroo:** _I can't get to Tokyo this weekend, not this short notice. My dad will wanna know what's so important in Tokyo and I can't deal with that right now._

It was a cop-out, but it was true. When he first mentioned going his parents, more notably his father, were intrigued at what could be so important he had to go alone to the big city. Whilst they would probably understand, he really didn't want to have that talk with them.

 **From: Kuroo:** _I get it. So, the other option is, I bring him to you. I can stay with Kei or Tadashi._

That still didn't alleviate the issue of his parents. He sighed heavily. He needed a reason to go to Tokyo.

 **To: Kuroo:** _No, no keep him in Tokyo. He's safer in his own home. I'll figure out an excuse to get there._

He set his phone down and rubbed his face. He was going to have to talk to Suga. Lunchtime was still in session as he rose from his seat and made his way up to the third-year floor. He was terrified of course, but there was a strong sense that this was his responsibility now, he had to take care of Kenma even if that meant facing awkward conversations with his seniors. He could stomach a conversation with Suga over his father right now.

He knocked on the door of their classroom as he entered. Another student greeted him and asked what he wanted before he was allowed in to his third-year teammates.

Daichi nodded in greeting. "Kageyama, what's up?"

He clasped his hands behind his back to avoid fidgeting too much as all eyes were on him. "I uh, need to talk to Sugawara-senpai."

There was a glance between them before Suga rose from his seat with a soft smile. "Let's go somewhere quieter."

Kageyama nodded, following Suga out into the hallway and towards the stairwell where there were fewer prying eyes. Once more alone, Suga gestured for him to voice his thoughts.

"I have...something I need to tell you."

Suga nodded. "Okay, I'm all ears."

He shifted his weight from foot to foot. "So I have a thing going on with Kenma." He averted his gaze, not being able to stomach looking Suga in the eye. "And uh, I-I need to get to Tokyo tomorrow."

Suga folded his arms across his chest. "A thing." He stated. "And when did this all happen?"

Kageyama felt like he was going to get his ass whooped any second now, but he made himself meet Suga's gaze. He expected the other to be frowning but instead there was the supportive smile that Suga was known for. The weight on his shoulders felt like it was easing a little.

"Summer training camp." He muttered. "It was...meant to be a one-off but then..." he shrugged. "Last weekend it became more than that."

If Suga seemed surprised at the sudden development, he didn't let it show. "And I'm guessing you need to go to him tomorrow because he's in heat?"

He nodded. "Kuroo texted me earlier, said he wasn't going to 'deal' with it."

Suga let out a sarcastic laugh. "Huh, so he decided to thrust it on you instead. Typical."

Kageyama's eyes widened. "Well, I _am_ Kenma's...alpha. So it's my thing to deal with, right? You told me that an alpha always stands by their mate."

There was a quirked eyebrow. "Huh, so you were listening." He smiled. "Okay. So you need to get to Tokyo, why are you asking for my help?"

Kageyama loosely explained how his parents didn't strictly know about any of this, how he went to Tokyo already this month and they weren't about to let him go again without an actual reason. Suga nodded along, rubbing his chin in thought.

"I have a thought, it's a risky plan but it might just work."

Kageyama nodded. "Whatever you need."

"Oh it's not you who I need." Suga snorted. "No, this requires a more devious set of skills."

"Uh..."

"I'll handle it. All you need to do today is volunteer to help me sweep the gym floor after practice. That'll give us a reason to let the others leave without us."

Kageyama nodded, slower this time. "Okay."

"Good," Suga turned to leave before glancing over his shoulder, "by the way, don't think you've avoided getting lectured about inappropriate behaviour as training camps. Daichi will be having words once he finds out."

That sparked the fear of death into Kageyama, but he wasn't able to argue back as Suga promptly left to put whatever plan he had into action. All he could do now was wait for practice to roll around.

* * *

By the time last period ended, Kageyama was a bit of a nervous wreck. Between half-dreading getting another text from Kuroo informing him of more bad news, and the entire team finding out about his situation, he was almost terrified of walking into the gym.

He wasted time by stopping by a vending machine, flicking through messages as he waited for the milk carton to drop. Kuroo had been assuring him that Kenma was the sort of omega who was calm in the run up to the heat and that nothing dramatic would happen until the next day. It was a small comfort, he figured.

Though this would be a first for him.

 **To: Kuroo:** _I've never gone through a heat with an omega. Is it any different to...normal?_

He had long gotten over the awkwardness of asking Kuroo such things. He figured if it helped Kenma, he could stomach not being able to look the captain in the eye for a few weeks.

 **From: Kuroo:** _Not from our end. They tend to get clingy, sometimes a lot more demanding. He might lose his composure easier. I've not seen him in one for a while so I couldn't tell you much more than that._

He drank his milk as another text came through, nearly spluttering everywhere as he read it.

 **From: Kuroo:** _Oh and you'll have to knot, that's kinda the whole point of the heat. So, I'll make sure he has meds so you can just focus on pleasing him ಠ‿↼_

He crushed the empty carton and dropped it in the bin. He would have to deal with Kuroo's messages later as practice was bearing down on him. He made no real rush to the clubroom, finding it mercifully empty.

He had no idea what plan Suga had concocted, the rest of the team could be well on their way to finding out about it. He knew Daichi was going to be in the know now, he hoped that lecture wouldn't take place today of all days.

His hopes were dashed as soon as he entered the gym and got flagged down by the captain. He sighed internally as the others took note of the frown on Daichi's face and how not eager he was to approach.

"So." Daichi folded his arms across his chest, still frowning as he continued in a hushed tone. "The training camp, really?"

Kageyama cussed softly. "I didn't, he was the one to approach me."

Daichi didn't seem to believe him, but like hell was he going to give him a retelling of that night voluntarily.

"And he wasn't in heat?"

"No. He was...normal. It wasn't like that." Kageyama could feel curious gazes on him. "It was a one-off. We didn't want to put our teams in jeopardy."

"And yet now I hear you want to go to Tokyo after apparently already going last weekend?"

"Well Kuroo said he's in heat now, so I _have_ to." he gritted his teeth. Never in a million years did he think he'd be talking back to Daichi like this, but here he was. He figured Daichi would slap him upside the head for the cheek but the other just shook his head, disappointment in his gaze.

"So this thing between you, it's more solid than a one-off?"

Kageyama swallowed. "He said he wanted to be mine, and that regardless of if our teams face one another, he wants us to be..." he could feel his face heating up. "So yeah, it's solid."

Daichi put a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder, firmly squeezing. "Well, if you both feel that strongly, I'm not going to stand in your way. Just don't fail the team over this."

Kageyama got the feeling he was lucky to still be on the team. At the end of the day, it was like Kenma said; volleyball wasn't going to be their entire lives. They had to think about what would happen _after_ high school. Of course Kageyama has ambition to make it to the top - with or without Hinata - but the future could throw any manner of things their way.

So he nodded. "I won't. Karasuno will win nationals, even if we have to beat Nekoma to get there."

Daichi smiled. "That's what I like to hear."

He was dismissed with a playful cuff to the back of the head. He tried to ignore the looks from literally everyone else in the gym apart from Suga. They were quickly told to get on with practice, effectively shaking everyone from their curious gazes.

Kageyama still wasn't sure what Suga's plan was, but he was starting to get a flavour of it when Tanaka approach him with a sly smile. He wrapped his arm around Kageyama's shoulder in a very bro-hug fashion and playfully nudged his side.

"That looked like a captain-lecturing-a-young-alpha talk." He remarked.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Kageyama uttered, scowling at his senior. "Daichi just--"

"Nu-uh." Tanaka nudged him again. "I know that conversation, I had it earlier this year." He grinned. "So, who is it?"

"None of your business."

Tanaka was abruptly tugged away by Ennoshita. "Will you quit hassling him."

"Ack!"

"You have more important things to be doing than interrogating Kageyama." Ennoshita reiterated, releasing Tanaka's arm. "Get on with it."

Kageyama sighed heavily as Tanaka was berated into leaving him alone. The attention hadn't gone unnoticed however as Hinata immediately got up in his face.

"Since when were _you_ an alpha?"

"Shut up." Kageyama uttered, picking up a ball from the ball bin and bouncing it experimentally. "Or I'll spike this into your face."

Hinata pouted. "God you _sound_ like one right now. All broody and mean."

"Say what? I'm _not_ broody."

He could hear Tsukishima snickering not too far away, he didn't even bother looking up. He scowled as Hinata continued rambling.

"Yeah like all day you've been doom and gloom like the vending machine ran out of milk or like Oikawa announced he was visiting to--"

Kageyama scoffed, seizing the ball and going through with a strong serve. The smack of the ball on the floor shut Hinata up abruptly, but it also got a more pointed look from Suga.

"Sheesh," Nishinoya's voice cut through the silence, "you're intense today."

Kageyama shrugged, picking up a new ball. It just felt like they were trying to get under his skin that day of all days. He just wanted to walk out, get on the train to Tokyo and forget about the consequences for a few days. But then he needed Suga's help, which was really the only reason he stayed.

"Okay," Daichi wrangled control of the session from the jaws of chaos, "practice match, go."

It succeeded in making everyone focus a little more. It was gruelling one for Kageyama as he still felt curious glances on him. He was setting fine, Hinata got plenty of quicks in, there was a steady stream of successful spikes. He almost forgot why he was so pent up in the first place.

And then Tanaka had to open his dumb mouth during a water break. Thankfully both Ukai and Takeda were engrossed in a conversation with Kiyoko about future practice matches so they weren't privy to what was about to happen.

"So you _have_ found someone, right?"

Kageyama scowled at him again. "Why do you care?"

Tanaka shrugged. "Well it ain't any of us, so forgive your senpai for being curious."

Suga gave Tanaka a subtle shake of the head but the other wasn't heeding it.

"As I said before," Kageyama took a generous drink from his water bottle, "none of your business."

"It is when I'm forging our sensei's signature." Tanaka grinned. Suga rolled his eyes and slapped the back of his head in a chastising matter. "Ack!"

"Shut up." Suga warned. "I told you not to ask questions--"

Kageyama watched Tanaka between to squabble with Suga before being firmly put in his place by the other. Given Suga's reaction, forging Takeda's signature seemed to be linked to his plan to get Kageyama to Tokyo.

And whilst it may seem like an abrupt change of heart on his part, Kageyama didn't really want Suga shouldering all of the responsibility here. He was the one who got himself into this mess after all. He was the one who wasn't telling his parents about all of this. He was the one who had to step up.

The entire team was in earshot, he figured there were worst hills to die on.

"Fine." He stated, getting Tanaka's attention. "You wanna know who it is?"

"Yeah." Tanaka grinned, Suga gave Kageyama an almost pitied look but he seemed to understand.

For this thing between him and Kenma to work long term, he had to be honest and open about it. Hiding it away was just going to make it harder to explain down the road. It was better they knew now than the day Karasuno faced Nekoma in a ride or die match.

"It's Kenma."

There were a few moments of silence, Suga and Daichi exchanged a glance as the silence felt like it lasted far too long for a team like theirs.

"Kenma." Tanaka repeated. "As in, Nekoma's setter?"

"Yeah." Kageyama nodded, his face was red, his throat was dry. He could feel his hands sweating as he shakily brought his water bottle up to drink from it.

"You and _Kenma_." Hinata repeated. "E-Eh??" his eyes were wide in that freaky horror-film manner that honestly creeped Kageyama out sometimes. "When?! When did this happen?!"

"Sort of...in the summer." Kageyama wasn't appreciating how Hinata was getting up in his face. "But last weekend."

"Last weekend?!"

"Yes." Kageyama stepped back and found himself with Nishinoya in his space.

"So you're sleeping with the enemy?" Nishinoya remarked.

"Hey, unfair!" Kageyama pointed at Tsukishima. "So is he."

Tsukishima for his part was stunned, though he was doing a good job of hiding it. He adjusted his glasses. "Well, yes."

Suga sighed loudly, effectively bringing the conversation to a close. Eyes flickered between Kageyama and Suga as they tried to figure out how much Suga already knew.

"Look," Suga stated, "as much as this is obviously a revelation, it's still his private life." He cast a glance around the team. "Don't hassle him about it."

Kageyama was thankful for Suga's logical mind. Whilst this was inevitably going to be awkward for a few days, he needed to focus on the immediate issue. Daichi declared that they needed to get back to practice which successfully defused the situation. Kageyama let out a small sigh. The rest of practice crawled by, there was no shortage of glances directed at him as he tried to work through the motions of the final practice drill.

Suga stated he was going to sweep the gym floor that day, Kageyama offered to help. Everyone else understood the silent order to leave them be. Ukai seemed to figure that something weird was happening but he had long learnt not to ask, instead he nodded in farewell to Suga and wished them a good weekend.

The silence in the gym was borderline torture as Kageyama diligently swept the floor. Suga made him wait until they were almost done before breathing a word to him.

"So I didn't intend for Tanaka to call you out." He sighed. "But he's the only one who could forge Takeda's signature."

Kageyama laughed weakly. "I mean, there are worse ways for everyone to find out?"

"I suppose." Suga mused. He waited for them to finish up and get to the clubroom before explaining the 'plan'. "It's not that intricate," he handed Kageyama a piece of paper, "we made up a practice match 'at short notice' in Tokyo. Kiyoko handled the wording, Tanaka signed it off, and well yeah." Suga shrugged. "The phone number is actually mine so if your parents _do_ call, I'll handle it."

Kageyama read the letter. it looked just like the official letters that they got every time they went off campus. "Huh, you guys did all this..."

"Because Tanaka and I know how much pressure you're under as an alpha, the fact that Kenma is in another city just made that ten times harder on you both." Suga's tone was serious but friendly, he reached out and placed a hand on Kageyama's shoulder. "Just don't cut it this close ever again, you hear me?"

"Understood." Kageyama nodded.

"Good. Now, take this," he dug around in his bag for his wallet and handed him a few notes, enough to pay for half of his return train ticket, "pay me back whenever."

This was something Kageyama hadn't expected. "Wait, are y-you sure?"

"Yes." Suga was already getting his stuff together. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell the others. This is just because you were caught unaware."

Kageyama pouted slightly at the slight undertone but nodded, pocketing the cash and grabbing his stuff. As he waited for Suga to lock the club room, he bowed in thanks. Suga offered a calm smile in return. They left together, Suga giving him some titbits of life advice as they walked.

By the time Kageyama got home, his phone was clogged with texts.

 **From: Kuroo:** _I sent him home from practice early. Haven't seen him so jittery in a while. You're coming tomorrow right?_

 **To: Kuroo:** _Yes. I had to tell Suga everything, and I got a lecture from Daichi as well--and Karasuno all know now but I got what I needed. I'll be on the 9am train to Tokyo._

He barely set his bag down in his room before a phone call came in. He saw the caller ID and braced himself for whatever he was about to hear.

"Hey Kenma."

The first thing he heard was a small whine before Kenma's lazy voice came through. " _Tobio....glad you picked up_."

"Yeah? Well I survived the wrath of Suga _and_ Daichi."

There was a breathless laugh, another whine. " _But you're coming tomorrow, yeah? Kuro said you were, he said you'd visit and be with me._ "

Kageyama bit his lip. "Yeah, I am, I--a lot of effort's gone into it, but I'll be there as soon as possible tomorrow."

" _I can't wait..._ "

He had to try and keep his mind from wandering too much. He had a mountain of homework that would need to be done before he left. Studying was never something he typically went out of his way to do, but he didn't want to think about trying to explain to his teacher why he hadn't done any of his assignments. As much as he'd love to stay on the phone and listen to Kenma's soft voice, he needed to step up and take control.

"I need to get a load of homework done before tomorrow. If I flunk a class over this, Suga might genuinely kill me."

There was another laugh. " _Goodnight Tobio, I'll see you tomorrow._ "

The call ended. He let out a heavy sigh and fell back on his bed. His shorts felt tight as his mind inevitably thought about what state Kenma was currently in. Tomorrow could not come soon enough.

* * *

He had been surprised when his parents didn't really think too much into the 'surprise practice match'. His father remarked how it was odd how abrupt it seemed with nationals on the horizon but shrugged it off in the end. So he managed to make good on his promise to Kuroo and made the 9am train. The first hurdle had been cleared, now he just had to navigate to Kenma's house without getting hopelessly lost.

Though it seemed that Nekoma's captain already thought ahead. As he made his way through the crowded train station, a loud voice boomed over the hustle and bustle.

"Hey hey hey, Kageyama!"

He spotted the large frame and spiked hair of none other than Bokuto. Akaashi was by his side, politely waving as Kageyama made his way over.

"What are you two--"

"Kuroo asked us to make sure you got to Kenma's." Akaashi cut in. "And plus we're going to be grabbing lunch with Kuroo anyway so it makes sense to meet up at Kenma's house."

"Kuroo's at his house?" Kageyama wrinkled his nose as Bokuto started egging him to start walking.

"Yeah, though he'll just be making sure Kenma's hydrated and stuff like that." Akaashi shrugged. "Standard overprotective Kuroo."

Kageyama nodded, allowing Bokuto to steer him through the crowds of Tokyo's main streets. He found himself at the same smaller train station that Kenma had taken him to just a weekend prior. Akaashi wasn't really offering much conversation and Bokuto was doing enough talking for the both of them but most of it was more nonsensical than when Hinata started babbling.

As the train arrived, Akaashi took care of his ticket for him as Bokuto bundled him on the train. Kageyama tuned out most of the conversation between the two, not really wanting to pry into things, besides his mind was elsewhere. The train journey felt longer than last time, too long.

"Next stop." Bokuto remarked as the train began to slow. Kageyama sighed slightly, gripping the handrail a little tighter. Akaashi gave him a reassuring smile, a wordless show of support.

He vaguely remembered what Kenma's house looked like, not that such things mattered as Kuroo flung the door open as soon as they reached the gate.

"Yo." He smiled as Kageyama nodded in greeting. "I made sue he ate something before it really hit hard."

Kageyama nodded again, not sure how to word any of his thoughts as Kuroo allowed him into the house. As he stepped across the threshold, he picked up on the scent.

"Strong right?" Kuroo remarked, closing the front door. "It'll be stronger in his room."

Kageyama was far out of his element as Kuroo started getting ready to leave. He swallowed as he thought about what he was about to walk into. It was daunting in a way, not knowing how it would be.

"If you need anything," Kuroo snapped him out of his thoughts, "you can call. I'll be like twenty minutes away."

He found himself nodding dumbly. As much as he wanted to step up, this was still a first. Kuroo ruffled his hair before opening the front door again.

"You'll be fine." He smiled.

And just like that, Kuroo was gone. Kageyama inhaled sharply as the closing of the door rang out in the house. Kenma's scent was strong, like it was calling to him. He slipped off his shoes and slowly made his way up to Kenma's room. The door was closed firmly but he could hear the faint whimpers from inside.

He had heard stories of how omegas could be in these heats, now he got to find out if they were true.

He knocked before sliding the door open. Just as Kuroo had said, the scent was stronger, sweet and sickly. The drapes were half open, light streaming in through the gap and providing enough light to see but not enough to blind anyone. The covers of the bed were on the floor in a heap, all but one of the pillows tossed aside. Kageyama stepped inside and closed the door behind him, letting his bag drop to the floor.

On the bed, or rather what remained of the bed, Kenma was laying on his side, a t-shirt that was way too big for him was all he was wearing, loose fabric already drenched with sweat. As the door slipped shut with an audible click, his eyes opened. His cheeks were flushed like he had a fever, hair tousled and rogue strands clinging to his sweaty face. Eyes were glazed as he noticed Kageyama stood there.

"Hey." Kageyama greeted, unsure whether to try and have a conversation or just get to it.

"You're here." Kenma whispered, rubbing his legs together, the hem of the shirt came down to his midthigh, light grey fabric contrasting with his pale skin. Kageyama wasn't sure where to even _look_.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't be here yesterday." Kageyama replied, cautiously making his way towards the bed. "I had to deal with Karasuno."

Kenma laughed weakly, waiting for Kageyama to sit on the edge of the bed before moving to sit up. "You're here now though." He breathed, reaching out a hand to card through Kageyama's hair. He leaned in and kissed Kageyama fiercely, catching the other off guard a little.

To his credit, Kageyama got with the program quickly. He broke away long enough to strip his jacket off before eagerly picking up the kiss again. Kenma made a small pleased noise as he allowed Kageyama to push him back down on the bed. Their kisses got hungrier, hands began to wander as the feeling in the room began to shift.

Kageyama's hands skimmed under the hem of Kenma's shirt, slowly slipping up his side and dragging the loose fabric with them. Kenma whined against his lips, prompting him to break away and mouth wet kisses against his neck.

"No fair why are you still clothed..." Kenma breathed as Kageyama smirked against his neck. "I-I want to see you Tobio."

Deciding to oblige, Kageyama slowly drew back, hands going to his shirt and stripping without letting his mind dwell on it. Kenma's gaze was intense as he started undoing his belt, his movements slowing as he realised, he was being watched.

"Nooo don't tease." Kenma pined, squirming on the bed. "Please, Tobio..."

Kageyama shrugged, still going slowly but not making too much effort to draw it out. He wasn't going to make Kenma worship him, he was here to take care of him through this heat. He kicked his pants away and returned to caging Kenma against the bed. shaky hands trailed up his arms as he regarded Kenma with a fond look.

"Better?" He murmured, not reacting to Kenma's knees bumping against his thighs as the other tried to coax him closer.

"Getting there." Kenma coyly replied, a slight smirk playing on his lips as he squeezed Kageyama's arms. "We both know what--"

Kageyama leaned down and cut him off with a kiss, smirking at the surprised noise from Kenma. He made no attempt to deepen it, letting Kenma decide how aggressive to be. Lips parted and Kageyama let his tongue slip into Kenma's mouth. The messy making out continued for a few moments until Kenma whimpered and broke away, leaving Kageyama to leave open-mouthed kisses to his neck once more.

"Tobio..." He breathed, squirming under Kageyama's touch. "Please..."

"Hm?"

"Please just..."

Kageyama grazed his teeth against the mark he had left last weekend, getting a whimper from Kenma. He drew back again, appreciating the view beneath him of Kenma looking so dishevelled and at his mercy. The heavy scent in the air was starting to get to him now, the intense buzz in his body to fuck the other senseless was getting hard to ignore. He clenched his jaw for a moment, trying to will himself to calm down.

That only worked if Kenma didn't reach for his hand and tug it to where he wanted Kageyama's attention more. With a shift of his hips, Kenma had Kageyama's hand at his ass. His underwear was soaked with slick, Kageyama wasn't surprised really but it was all too easy to tease him through the damp fabric.

"Here?" Kageyama remarked, pressing his fingertip to the sensitive ring of muscle through the fabric.

"Fu-Fuck yes." Kenma's eyes fluttered as his hips bucked. His hands returned to squeezing Kageyama's arms, fingernails digging in as he reacted to Kageyama's teasing.

"Take off your shirt." Kageyama stated, slowly withdrawing his hand.

Kenma pouted slightly at the loss of his touch but complied, clumsily stripping the oversized garment off of him and tossing it aside. AS if to reward him, Kageyama slipped his fingers underneath his briefs and started teasing him directly; fingertip ghosting over his slick entrance before slipping in slightly. It wasn't any sort of uncomfortable stretch, far from it, but it made Kenma shudder nonetheless. HIs mouth fell open as Kageyama watched him intently.

"D-Does it feel good?" Kageyama murmured, not sure how to gauge how the other was feeling.

"Fuck it feel great." Kenma immediately replied, cheeks flushed red as he tried to press back against Kageyama's hand. "More, more--deeper."

As Kageyama let his finger sink in, he could feel himself growing harder. All he could think about was how intense it was going to be when he finally got to fuck Kenma properly. He hastened his actions, curling his finger as he began to thrust in and out. Kenma's soft moans and gasps were filling the air as he grew bolder with his advancements. IT wasn't like this was their first time together after all.

He quickly stripped Kenma's underwear from him before pressing two fingers into his tight channel. He was starting to breathe a little heavier as he watched Kenma toss his head from side to side, biting on his lip as hair splayed out across the one remaining pillow.

"Fuck--fuck Tobio please just get on with it I can't--" Kenma pleaded. "Just fuck me already."

A soft growl left Kageyama's throat as he felt Kenma clench on his fingers. He withdrew his fingers once more, admiring the view before deciding to change their position. He leaned over and kissed Kenma again, quickly moving to bite at his neck.

"Tobio..." Kenma was getting more inpatient as he tried to direct Kageyama back to pleasuring him.

"On your knees." Kageyama whispered.

"Wha..." Kenma's eyes were glazed when he met Kageyama's gaze.

Kageyama quirked an eyebrow as if to dare him to challenge his request. With another hungry kiss, Kenma allowed Kageyama to manhandle him into his desired position. He slumped forward on his forearms, feeling Kageyama's hand ghosting over his back and towards his ass. He whimpered as Kageyama brought both hands to his asscheeks and pulled them apart a little. Knowing the other's gaze was squarely on him in this position made the heat coil tighter in him.

"This okay?"

"It'll be better when you fuck me." Kenma curtly replied.

Snorting a little at the attitude, Kageyama paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. He was nervous. He quickly got rid of his boxers and stroked himself a few times as his free hand gently squeezed Kenma's asscheek. There was a short exhale from him as he lined himself up with the other's entrance.

He rubbed the head of his cock around in the slick that was still leaking out of the other. Slowly, he pressed in. He let out a low moan at the sensation of tightness. Kenma wasn't so quiet in his noises, a loud whine preceded him pressing back causing Kageyama to grab his hips and keep him still. The last thing he wanted to do was cum too early.

"Stop being mean--" Kenma whimpered as Kageyama held him tightly. "Just--just fuck me Tobio."

Kageyama growled softly, fingernails digging into skin as he slowly pressed deeper. Kenma's complaints were forgotten as he began his steady thrusts and soft moans filled the air. IT was easy to slip into the haze that was clouding his mind in that moment, the strong scent of desire and need calling for him to satisfy his omega. He drove forward, knocking the wind out of Kenma as he set up a brutal pace.

The other didn't care to stop him, already long surrendered to his heat. He let Kageyama pound him deeper, harder, faster. His hips were being held so tight there were sure to be marks of sorts, nails scraped against his thighs as he was frequently tugged back, closer, wider. He was trembling as the sound of skin slapping against skin, slick squelching noises and their moans and grunts all mixed together.

Kageyama's gaze was firmly on watching his cock thrust into Kenma repeatedly, the way the other stretched around him, sucking him in time after time. It felt so much more intense than the last, the tightness, the heat, the buzz in his veins. He was already steaming towards his orgasm as Kenma was moaning and sobbing through the waves of pleasure that crashed through him.

He leaned over Kenma as he slowed his thrusts and stilled, not quite on the edge yet but close enough. He pressed a kiss to his shoulder, then the junction of his neck and shoulder, then finally the bonding mark on his neck. Kenma whimpered, no coherent words being said as his chest heaved with each breath he took.

"I'm going to knot you Kenma," Kageyama breathed in his ear, "and then you really will be mine and only mine."

Kenma keened in reply, nodding his head in agreement as Kageyama drew back.

Slowly, Kageyama started moving again, drawing out his thrusts as long as he could. His knot was already starting to form but he could last a few more. He pulled Kenma's thighs wider, feeling him tremble under the strain of staying up. He kept his hands resting on his thighs as he drove forward again, angling his thrust slightly. He felt himself brush the bundle of nerves and then the tight clench around him as Kenma let out a sob, cumming over the bedsheets below him.

Kageyama sucked in a breath as he felt his own release catching up to him. He quickened his thrusts, getting sloppy with them before grabbing Kenma's asscheeks and spreading them apart further, spreading his entrance wider to accommodate his knot. There was another sob from Kenma as he felt the stretch before Kageyama stilled abruptly.

There was silence for a few moments. Kageyama loosened his hold on Kenma slightly, enough to relax but not enough to let him tumble. He trailed a hand down Kenma's back, waiting for him to say something in the aftermath of it all. There was a soft murmur at first, a heavy sigh following it.

"Fuck..."

Kageyama smiled slightly, rocking his hips a little and enjoying the soft moan that he got in return. He glanced down as saw the trickle of cum leaking out as he moved again. It was a downright filthy sight in itself and he wondered how much more would leak out.

"Tobio..." Kenma's voice was quiet, almost sleepy.

"Hm?"

"I love you..."

He swallowed. That was unexpected. He didn't say anything in reply, focusing more on the immediate clean up ahead of him. Carefully, he pulled out and was quick to coax Kenma to relax into a more comfortable position. Given the clearly exhausted state of the other, he concluded he needed to take charge of the situation. After finding some towels and a fresh sheet for the bed, he returned to find Kenma dozing in and out of sleep.

It felt almost criminal to wake him, so he did his best to clean them both up and reset the bed in as quickest time as possible so Kenma could sleep. Admittedly, it was a rush job and the sheet didn't quite sit right on the mattress but Kenma showed no sign of caring as he flopped back down, wearing a new oversized shirt, and seemed content to sleep right then and there.

Kageyama was still trying to wrap his head around the last thing Kenma said to him as he draped a blanket over them both and swiped a pillow for himself off the floor. Kenma was already burying his face in Kageyama's chest, too far gone to care about anything but sleep. So, it was either be alone with his thoughts, or start texting people.

He chose the latter.

 **To: Kuroo:** _Not to alarm you, but Kenma said something...weird and Idk what to make of it._

Admittedly he should've worded it better, because the first text back from Kuroo took barely a minute to come through;

 **From: Kuroo:** _YOU CAN'T JUST START A TEXT LIKE THAT AND NOT EXPECT ME TO WORRY YOU LITTLE SHIT. What did he say?_

Kageyama was absentmindedly stroking Kenma's back as the other slept. He wasn't that tired himself, he was actually kind of hungry but now he was here he didn't really want to leave.

 **To: Kuroo:** _Sorry. Uh. He said he loved me. But Idk if that was the heat talking or...not. He then passed out and has been asleep since._

He hummed softly as he started typing a new text to Suga, whilst Kuroo knew and was fiercely protective of Kenma, he trusted Suga's advice slightly more.

 **To: Suga-senpai:** _Uh, so...do omegas usually confess their feelings right after heat sex?_

The wait for replies felt like an eternity. He tried not to think too much into it. The reality was there were a lot of complicated things at play here; hormones being the major one, the weird 'thing' they had, the fact this had all started as a one night stand and in a matter of a week they had progressed so far. Now Kenma was banding around the L-word.

It was intense, and not necessarily in a bad way.

 **From: Suga-senpai:** _Sometimes. Heats are very intense for them, all they know during those hours are that they want to be mated with. Sometimes if the bond between them and the alpha is strong enough, it'll prompt confessions. I'm guessing Kenma said something?_

It wasn't surprising that Suga could read him like a book. He shrugged it off as he tapped out a confirmation to him. By the time it sent, Kuroo had replied.

 **From: Kuroo:** _Ahhh. Bit of both. Kenma is bad at hiding feelings when he's riled up. Don't panic Tobio, it just means that...well, he loves you. Take it in your stride and I'm sure you'll be fine ;)_

So both of his seniors had indicated it wasn't unusual, likewise they hadn't said it was totally related to the fact Kenma had been in heat. He let his phone drop onto the bed beside the pillow, rolling over and wrapping an arm around Kenma. Kenma didn't stir even with the movement, sound asleep whilst Kageyama got lost in his thoughts about the future.

* * *

He hadn't intended to fall asleep, but then again, he hadn't intended on a lot of things. His phone was buzzing loudly, drawing him from his slumber. Kenma had rolled away from him and taken the blanket with him, forming a burrito with it. Kageyama blinked in the slightly dim room, scrambling for his phone.

"What?"

Kuroo's voice answered. _"Evening, just checking in. How's things._ "

Kageyama could hear the smirk plastered on Kuroo's face. "Fine."

" _Ooh someone sounds like they just woke up_."

"So? What's it to you?"

" _No need to get defensive._ " Kuroo's tone reflected his slight teasing. " _Did you want us to bring you guys any food? We're passing by a ramen place Kenma loves._ "

Kageyama looked over at the blanket burrito. "Sure, he's asleep right now but I'm sure he'd love it."

" _Sure sure. We'll drop by in half an hour, I'm sure you don't need us to stay?_ "

"I'd rather you didn't..."

Kuroo laughed. " _Of course, I understand, so does Akaashi. Well, in a bit then!_ "

With the call ending, Kageyama rolled over and poked the blanket burrito. There was a small irritated noise before Kenma grumbled something. Slowly, Kageyama reached around and found the end of the blanket. He tugged gently and Kenma relented, allowing Kageyama to unravel him from the warmth of his covers. He rolled into Kageyama's hold and grumbled something again before actually opening his eyes.

"Who was on the phone..." he murmured, curling into Kageyama's chest once more.

"Kuroo, he wanted to know if you wanted ramen."

Kenma yawned. "He's useful for some things..." He remarked.

Kageyama rested his chin on top of Kenma's head, he wanted to ask about the confession but it didn't feel like the right time. By all accounts Kenma probably didn't even remember saying it. They laid in bed for a while longer, enjoying the calm silence that seemed so contradictory to when Kageyama arrived. Kenma's fingertips ghosted over Kageyama's bare chest, drawing circles and lines between freckles like they were stars in a constellation.

"Tobio?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I say anything dumb during..." he trailed off, mumbling incoherently.

"Uh." Kageyama swallowed. "K-Kinda?"

Kenma drew back, gaze meeting his in the oh-so-neutral expression Kageyama was used to. "What did I say."

Put on the spot, Kageyama wished he hadn't said anything now. "Well, it was a lot of...what Tanaka would call 'porno talk'." He danced around the subject like he always did. "And then...right after I-I knotted, you said--well I think you said--that you, l-love me?"

He expected Kenma to recoil in some way, in embarrassment maybe. Kenma averted his gaze for a moment, golden eyes flickering around the walk behind Kageyama before returning to Kageyama’s gaze.

"Ah, I ...see."

"I asked Kuroo if it was a heat thing--"

"You did what."

Kageyama stiffened at Kenma's question. "I...wasn't sure if it--if you meant it? And I didn't want to assume so I figured I'd ask the only person who knows you like that and--" he babbled, pausing to take a breath as Kenma's expression softened a little into a small smile. "--you're not mad?"

Kenma snorted. "I mean," he shrugged, "the dumbass knows me. So what pearls of wisdom did he leave you with?" Kageyama recited the text to Kenma who sighed heavily, smiling a little more. "Ah, of course."

"What do you mean?"

"He's right." Kenma stated calmly. "I...I don't hide my feelings well when 'riled up'."

"So you...you're saying--"

Kenma leaned in and kissed him. It was quick and chaste, but it stopped Kageyama from babbling too much.

"Tobio Kageyama." Kenma murmured, carding a hand through Kageyama's hair. "When I said I wanted to be yours, I didn't mean it strictly in an alignment sense."

"But we've--"

"I know it's not been long." Kenma cut in. "But in the short time we've had, I've never felt more alive. Some may shy away from your intense attitude, but...I just feel drawn to it."

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah." He giggled slightly. "I think you're the only one who's intrigued me this much outside of volleyball. I just..." He took hold of Kageyama’s hand and linked their fingers together. "I want...more of this."

Kageyama swallowed. This was being laid out clear as day to him now. He abruptly stole a kiss from Kenma, squeezing his hand as their fingers remained interlocked. There was a nervous energy about him as he drew back and met Kenma's gaze again.

There were too many feelings to word properly, he just felt a buzz at hearing the other speak about him in such a manner. Like he was proud to have had this effect on someone in a positive light? After his experience on his middle school team, being branded as the tyrannical king by everyone he knew, even to this day it was still muttered occasionally; to hear someone say his intensity wasn't just appealing to them but that it brought out another side of them.

It made him feel almost relieved. He wasn't a complete failure. Sure he had grown since those days and Karasuno had brought out the best in him but they couldn't alter his entire personality. He was still going to bring his intensity to the court, to everything he did in life.

And if Kenma was happy to be part of that, then he wasn't going to push him away.

"I...good cause I'm not...I'm still me." Kageyama stammered out. "I'm not changing."

Kenma smiled. "Glad to hear it. Don't ever lose this intensity of yours."

There was a shared smile, as Kageyama leaned in to kiss him again, the front door buzzer sounded. Kenma snorted as Kageyama groaned softly at being interrupted.

"He has his own key." He stated, cupping Kageyama's face. "And he'll know better than to charge up here."

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, completing the kiss he had set out to give. "Hey, Kenma,"

"Hm?"

"I love you too."

The front door opened and there were two excitable voices from downstairs followed by a calmer, almost exasperated one. Kenma leaned into another chaste kiss before gently shoving Kageyama back.

"Oi you two, the ramen's getting cold!" Kuroo yelled up from the kitchen. "I don’t wanna come up there."

"We don't want you up here." Kenma called back with a smirk.

There was a squawk of offence from Kuroo as Bokuto's loud laughter boomed. Kageyama had to laugh slightly. He knew the dynamics of other teams and their rivals were a lot different to Karasuno's but hearing about them and being present whilst they were in full swing were different matters entirely.

Kuroo would eventually bound up the stairs to Kenma's room and hover at the door, refusing to even open it and just yelling through it instead until Kenma himself got up and flung it open. There would be an explosion of noise as Kuroo remarked about the marks left on Kenma's neck and how they both still reeked of sex before Akaashi would politely but firmly remind everyone that _the ramen is getting cold_.

So that was how Kageyama ended up sat at the table with Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi and Kenma all eating ramen and both ignoring the relationship development but also _aggressively addressing_ it at the same time.

He had no idea how the hell this was going to play out in future matches, but for the time being, he just vowed to play to win and to do his best to stay true to himself. After all, with Kenma at his side, there was nothing that could stand in his way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lord knows where this series is gonna take me. Maybe I'll catch up with the manga (and new season kek) and get some more ideas soon. ╮(╯∀╰)╭


End file.
